April 2071
Zurück geht es zum Februar 2071 Handy, 01.04.2071 << << << << GOOOD MOORNING JAMAIKAAA! Wir sind back from tha action! Also als wir so mit Ronin, Christine, Busy, Big D und Hank in der Bar sitzen und darüber diskutieren was man in der Werf so alles sicherer machen könnte, übrigens hab ich die Tower mit den Dragonflies durchgesetzt, auch wenn Busy dafür will das Mama Leone für die Penner in der Umgebung kocht auf unsere Kosten, klingelt es plötzlich bei Hank. Der Typ braucht immernoch ein akustisches Signal, wann lernt der endlich wie man eins mit seinem Link und der Matrix wird? Ein Pinkel namens sir husar oder so is dran. Angeblich will dieser Grey typ vom letzten mal was von uns, aber nur wenn wir sagen, dass wir einen gewissen Führer einer lokalen Untergrundgruppe nicht leiden können. Da wir sowieso auf Kriegsfuss mit denen sind, wenn die auch Ruhe gegeben haben die letzten Tage, ist das alles kein Ding! Wir treffen uns also mit dem Grey und nach Verhandlungen zahlt der uns doch glatt ne Riesensumme für den Job und besorgt uns sogar die Ausrüstung! Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass wir mal so erfolgreich sein werden, mit der Kohle hätte ich in Kapstadt ein Leben in Saus und Braus geführt, wenn mich wegen der Kohle nicht wer umgenietet hätte bevor ich mich einrichten kann. Naja wir also zu dem Anwesen gefahren und die Lage überprüft. Ach bevor ich es vergesse, Christine ist doch glatt ausgestiegen, warum weiß ich nicht aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall mitmachen. Naja wir haben sie dann auch aus der Planung und allem ausgeschlossen, nachher will die noch was von der Kohle haben oder stellt sonst was mit den Infos an während wir unseren Arsch hinhalten. Wer hat nicht schon von diesen Frauen gehört die sich in eine Gruppe einschleichen um in Saus und Braus zu leben? Also wir alles abgechecked und Hank hat wieder geschlafen und was von Geistern erzählt. Also zurück in die Werft und weiter geplant. Lange ree kurzer sinn, nach Ewigkeiten in denen wir Infos gesammelt haben und geplant und so haben wir nur eine relevante Info: Der Typ igelt sich ein und macht einen auf dicke Hose. Wir packen uns auf einen Kran in der Nachbarschaft und besorgen uns über das Spitzohr ein paar fiese Gewehre. Ich telefonier derweil mal mit nem Chummer und Kifferbruder namens Sammy. Der hat Kontakte und besorgt mir Infos wer den Handlangern unserer Zielperson so viel Angst einjagt und den Arsch dauernd versohlt. Irgendso eine Russengang Namens Kompanie 17. Scheinen Tuff zu sein, aber sind keine Runner, also uns egal.Die Jungs fangen das ballern an, die Wachen sterben wie die Fliegen und Hank demoliert das schöne Tor mit seinem Mojo. Ich bin derweil in der Matrix und habe im Heli auf dem Dach alle Fäden in der Hand ohne das der Rigger etwas ahnt, so ein Amateur. Irgendwann läuft der Heli auf Hochtouren und unser Zielperson kommt aufs Dach. Keine Ahnung was die Jungs machen aber er läuft imer näher an den Heli mit seinen Bodyguards und es fällt kein einziger Schuss, schlafen die Alle? Plötzlich endlich ein einziger Schuss, aber da geht nur einer der Leibwächter zu Boden. Na toll sie können auch plötzlich net mehr Zielen oder wie? Alles muss man selbst machen. Als die Gruppe noch einige Meter weg ist und aus dem Schatten der Dachaufbauten ritt übernehme ich die Steuerung. Ich Kippe die Schnauze des Heli nach vorn und beschleunige. Die Rotorblätter kratzen über den Asphalt es fühlt sich an als ob meine Haare brennen würden, aber die Gruppe rennt mit gesenkten Köpfen geradewegs in ihr Verderben. Die Rotorblätter scheiden sie in Stücke, ein Gefühl als wär man ein angeschissener Ventilator. Ich reise keinen Meter vor den Aufbauten den Heli seitlich weg und sehe im trudeln nurnoch den Boden auf mich zurasen, als ich mich auslogge. Kein Schönes Gefühl wenn man in einem Moment den Boden auf sich zurasen sieht und im nächsten Moment am Boden einer Kabine in einem verdammten Kran 20m über dem Erdboden aufwacht! Also runter und nix wie weg. Hank ist schon unten, die anderen Folgen und wir nach hause. Dann Grey anrufen und mit ihm treffen. Der Typ will uns die Prämie fürs Haus nicht zahlen? Was soll der Scheiß? Das Ding steht noch und die paar Kratzer auf dem Dach sind ja wohl nicht der Rede wert. Erst Sagen wir können ruhig rumballern aber sich dann wegen der Sauerei auf dem Dach aufregen. Naja Big Ds Argument, dass wir nix haben mitgehen lassen und er auch die Autos haben kann, überzeugt ihn. Wir bekommen die Kohle und haben mal wieder einen Auftrag abgeschlossen. Was lernen wir daraus? Das nächste Mal spart euch die Planung und lasst mich gleich machen. <<>>cd ~/pictures/XXX/cyberstuff/ >>>sudo showall -l >>>enter password: >>>***************** /.diary /girl_on_girl /3p /metagirls >>>cd ~/pictures/XXX/cyberstuff/.diary Jan.txt Feb.txt Mar.txt >>>sudo edit Mar.txt Wetwork, plain and simple. Endlich konnte ich auch mal diesen Elfen treffen, von dem Alle gesprochen haben. Er wollte, dass wir diesen Vory Russki kalt stellen. Genau das, was ich schon seit Monaten sage. Der Yarou hat uns, in der kurzen Zeit, die ich hier bin, bereits zwei mal ans Bein gepisst. Anstatt dass wir gleich dahin fahren und ihn mitsamt seiner Hütte abfackeln, brauchen meine Kollegen auch noch eine Aufforderung. Der Typ will uns obendrein noch 100.000¥ zahlen und jedwede Hardware stellen, die wir benötigen. Statt dass die sich freuen endlich Rache nehmen zu können und dabei von einem mächtigen Mann gedeckt zu werden, beschweren sie sich über eine zu geringe Bezahlung. Ein jeder Job besteht aus drei einfachen Schritten: Aufklärung-Planung-Durchführung. Die Aufklängsphase sollte so aussehen, dass der Troggy das Sicherheitsystem hackt, herausfindet, wie es drinnen aussieht und sich eine Backdoor offen hält. Dieser inkompetente Oni-yarou hat es natürlich versaut und dabei das gesamte Team in Gefahr gebracht. Das nächste mal sollte ich ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen. Gerade als zehn der yatsu vom Russki abgehauen sind, hätten wir zuschlagen sollen. Aber die Anderen hatten einfach zu viel schiss.. Kurz darauf haben sie nämlich angefangen die Villa mit MG-Stellungen zu sichern. Die Russkis scheinen beef mit so ein paar Ex-Militärs namens Kompanie 17 zu haben. Die scheinen der neue Powerplayer hier auf der Insel zu sein. Das war's dann mit dem Eindringen. Als dann auch noch ein Heli auftauche, war mir klar, der Vory will abhauen. Da hatte ich echt die Schnauze voll. Ein paar Scharfschützengewehre vom Elf besorgt und mich auf einem Kran in Stellung begeben. Der Rest des Teams ist mir natürlich gefolgt. Das hätte uns beinahe alle das Leben gekostet. Als wir das Feuer eröffneten, um Vory heraus zu locken, tauchten plötzlich irgendwelche Geister auf, vor denen der Magier davon rannte. Stürzt der sich echt vom Kran runter... Da wir plötzlich von diesen Viechern umzingelt waren, konnte ich mich nicht auf die Zielperson konzentrieren, sondern musste ausgerechnet dem Oni-yarou das Leben retten. Zum Glück hat der Kiffer den Heli in den Vory gelenkt und zerfetzt.. Wir hätten alle Ausrüstung der Welt haben können und persönlich Rache nehmen können, aber wir haben es versaut. Ich kann verstehen, wieso die Engländerin ausgestiegen ist. Wetwork ist nichts für Jedermann, besonders zusammen mit so einem Haufen Amateure. Wetwork, neither plain, nor simple. >>>saving file >>>safe complete _________________________________________________________________________________________ >>>decrypting... >>>decryption complete Verehrter Bruder, die Vory werden in Zukunft kein Problem mehr darstellen. Ich war persönlich Zeuge beim Ableben von deren Oyabun. Es scheint jedoch, als habe eine russische Gruppierung namens Kompanie 17 die Geschäfte der Vory mit Gewalt an sich gerissen. Es handelt sich dabei um die Überreste einer russischen Einheit, die nach Beendigung der russischen Besatzung von Polen in den 2060ern desertierte und weiterhin unter dem Kommando des Hauptmanns, einer Frau, stehen und nun eigene Interessen verfolgen. Kompanie 17 hat 30-40 Mitglieder, alle kampferprobt und mit militärischen Waffen ausgerüstet. Sie scheinen jedoch auch neue Mitglieder anzuwerben. Das Hauptgeschäft der Vory, welches aber nun von Kompanie 17 kontrolliert wird, ist Waffenschmuggel. Ferner scheinen sie auch Prostitution und Drogenhandel zu kontrollieren. Ich fürchte, dass hierbei die Interessen der Kumi berührt werden könnten. Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ich muss darauf hinweisen, dass ein gewalttätiger Konflikt mit Kompanie 17 sicher ein Ende der Operationen der Kumi auf Jamaika bedeuten würde. Verehrte Grüße, K >>>end of transmission Hank, 01.04.2071 Hallo Lotta.... Da hatten wir mal eine weile Ruhe auf der Insel und dann kommt wieder jemand und meint uns bei einer Runde Brain Storming zu stören. MR Hauser meine er könnte uns eien Kontrakt vermitteln. So weit so gut. Es war wie beim letzten mal Mr. Gray. Also wir uns mit ihm getroffen und der Auftrag ganz grosses Kino entlich wird es schmutzig auf der Insel. Wir sollen jemand den Aufenthalt in dieser Welt verkürzen. Und obendrein ist es auch noch einer aus der Familie V. Wir uns also den Bereich etwas anschaut wo und was und so und dann uns auf die Lauer gelegt um zu beobachten was wo und wer ..... Und dann ging es los.Wir haben auf ein Paar Krähnen nicht weit weg von dem Grundstück stellung bezogen um besser sehen zu können. da haben die Jungs von dem Typ angefangen MG Stellungen auf zubauen und da wurde uns bewusst .. OH da geht was ab... nur was.. war uns nicht so klar. Wir also rum Tele und haben die info bekommen das eine neue Gang auf der Insel ist ... Kompanie 17 ... sollen wohl recht krasse exMil Leute sein. Naja irgendwann jedenfals haben wir dan mehr oder weniger gut angefangen dan mal Rock n Roll zu machen. ich habe Eines der MGS lossballern lassen und die anderen haben mit Scharfschützen Gewehren einfach mal alles aufs Korn genommen was da so zu sehn war. Wir hatten die Hoffnung das unser Objekt er Begierde raus kommt und in den Heli auf dem Dachsteigen will. Naja und dann ging etwas nicht so gut. Einer der Geister die da waren hat mich bezaubert und ich musste mich in sicherheit Bringen. aber die Jungs haben auch ohne mich ganz gut die Kurve bekommen. Handy hat den Heli übernommen und hat aus dem Ziel Objekt Hackfleisch gemacht ( coole Aktion kleiner ) Nach dem wir dann alles aus Band hatten sind wir da auch recht sicher weg und habven uns die Kohle geholt. Ich muss echt ws gegen die bezauberungen machen von geistern. Und ich muss was machen um mehr Feuerkfrat zu bekommen...... So meine schwester bald wieder mehr von der Insel in Liebe Pawel..... Handy, 10.04.2071 Andile in Wonderland 14:58:37 SL: Als du die Augen öffnest, bist Du umgeben von Dunkelheit. Wie viele Stunden waren vergangen, seit Du dich in die VR begeben hattest? Du checkst das AR-Display deiner Uhr: 02:30, stand dort in gelben, digitalen Lettern. Beinahe 14 Stunden warst du in die VR abgetaucht, hattest Bibliotheken durchforstest auf der Suche nach diesem ominösen Ort, an dem Du bloß einmal gewesen warst. Dieser Ort, an den es dich zurück zieht, den Du aber allein nicht im Stande bist, zu finden. Den Resonanzraum. 14:59:04 SL: Du richtest Dich auf, so langsam gewöhnen sich deine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Du fühlst dich schlapp und kraftlos. Dein Magen knurrt hörbar... 14:59:34 Handy: ich schicke einen ruf in die vr 14:59:45 Handy: bitte meloden rfid des soyessens 15:00:13 SL: Es kommt eine Rückantwort 15:00:29 SL: Hähnchen mit Reis verfügbar in der Küche von Mama Leone. 15:00:58 Handy: "verdammt! wieso sind ständig die soyriegel alle, wenn man mal hunger hat..." 15:01:36 Handy: Ich stehe auf und taumel auf die tür nach draussen zu um mich zu mama leone auf zu machen damit ich den kühlschrank plündern kann... 15:01:40 SL: Du verlässt die spartanisch eingerichtete Halle in Richtung der Küche von Mama Leone. Sicher wirst Du selbst um diese Zeit dort etwas finden können. Du trittst hinaus in die schwüle Nacht. Alles ist Still, nur in der Ferne zirpen einige Zikaden. Du wirst einen kurzen Blick den Hügel hinauf zur Bar. Die Fenster sind Dunkel. Niemand zu Hause. Die Anderen wollten auf die Bahamas, hatten sie gesagt. Was wollten die da nochmal? Arbeit? Egal. Deine Gedanken kreisen bloß um die Matrix – den Resonanzraum. Und etwas zu Essen. Du überquerst den dunklen Hof.. als Du vermeinst im Schatten ein Geräusch wahrzunehmen. 15:02:18 SL: Dank deiner natürlichen Infrarotsicht kannst du eine kleine Wärmesignatur in einigen Metern Entfernung zwischen etwas Unrat erkennen.. 15:02:29 Handy: "maus?" 15:02:36 SL: Es raschelt 15:02:44 Handy: "maus bist du das?" 15:03:10 SL: Mit einem klappern rollt eine leere Getränkedose aus der Richtung vor deine Füße 15:03:28 SL: Die Wärmesignatür ist cirka 40 cm lang 15:04:05 Handy: "Immer wenn man mal die waffen braucht liegen sie in der werkstatt" 15:04:21 Handy: Ich greife zum gürtel und tatse nach dem teleskobstab 15:04:31 SL: Er ist da, wo er hingehört 15:05:11 Handy: wie von selbst gleitet der stab in meine hand und der befehl zum ausfahren jagt durch den äther... 15:05:24 SL: Näherst Du dich? 15:05:45 Handy: den stab bereit zur abwer erhoben taste ich mich langsam vor 15:05:51 SL: Als Du dich näherst siehst du zwischen einigen ausgedienten Motorteilen eine große, weiße Perserkatze, die sich Schutz suchend tiefer in den Unrat drückt. Ihr langes weißes Fell ist vom Schmutz verkrustet und ihre Ohren sind aufgestellt. Ihr Blick auf dich gerichtet. 15:06:27 Handy: "nicht schon wieder" 15:06:47 Handy: "gscht!" wedle ich mit den händen um das vieh zu verscheuchen 15:07:36 SL: Sie hat das Maul leicht geöffnet und bleckt ihre Zähne. Als du genauer hinschaust, siehst Du, dass sich ihre Pfote zwischen den Motorteilen eingeklemmt hat. 15:08:01 SL: Gleichwohl sie Hilfe bräuchte, sieht sie nicht gerade freundlich aus. 15:08:51 Handy: "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" resignierend trete ich vor um mit dem stab als hebel ihre pfote zu befreien ohne in die reichweite ihrer krallen zu gelangen 15:09:24 SL: Sobald ihre Pfote frei ist, flitzt sie über den Schrotthaufen davon. 15:09:46 Handy: "Undank ist der welten lohn.." 15:10:06 Handy: Schluterzuckend fahre ich den stab ein stecke ihn weg und mache mich auf den weiteren weg 15:10:23 SL: In der Küche angekommen nimmst Du dir ein Fertiggericht aus dem Schrank. Hähnchen mit Reis. Nicht gerade dein Lieblingsessen, aber naja, es ist doch im Endeffekt sowieso alles Soja. Du drückst den Knopf auf der Plastikpackung, welches eine chemische Reaktion auslöst und die in Form gepresste und mit Geschmacksstoffen versehene Sojamahlzeit erhitzt. Einige Sekunden später ziehst du den Aludeckel von der Schale und der Geruch von gebratenem Hähnchen steigt dir in die Nase, zumindest nimmst Du an, dass so gebratenes Hähnchen riechen sollte. 15:11:52 Handy: zur sicherheit stecke ich mir noch eine weitere mahlzeit in die tasche während ich zurück zur werkstatt gehe und dabei das essen in mich reinschaufle 15:13:06 SL: In der Werkstatt angekommen, setzt Du dich auf dein Bett und isst weiter deine Mahlzeit, als die Katze neben Dir auf das Bett springt und dich fordernd aus ihren großen, roten Augen anblickt. 15:13:12 SL: Sie miaut leise. 15:13:47 Handy: "Das kann doch nicht..." 15:13:58 Handy: "wie zum taufel bist du hierrein gekommen?" 15:14:28 SL: Sie miaut und scheint beinahe zu grinsen. 15:14:48 SL: Als Du genauer hinschaust, siehst du, dass sie trotz ihres dicken Fells sehr abgemagert aussieht. Ihr linkes Ohr scheint halb abgerissen zu sein. Ihr schmutziges, weißes Fell ist von kaum bemerkbaren Streifen geziert. Als wäre sie eine Albinoform einer sonst gestreiften Katze. An ihrem Kopf kannst Du hinter den Ohren zwei kreisrunde, Kahle stellen von ca. 2 cm Durchmesser erkennen. 15:16:04 Handy: ich sende eine mentale botschaft in den äther "ping" 15:17:07 SL: Sie legt den Kopf schief und stiert auf dein Essen, das du zum Mund führst. Dabei hebt sie eine Pfote. 15:17:39 Handy: "Schön wenigstens gibt es nur hunde die nur ich sehen kann" 15:18:18 Handy: "Wenn du glaubst du kannst was abhaben solltest du wissen, dass da wo ich herkomme katzen höchstens gegessen werden wenn sie allein auf der sraße rumstreunen.." 15:18:33 SL: 'Pong?' 15:20:14 Handy: Ich greife auf mein Link zu und setzte das Umlenken Programm als Köder ein um die Katze ab zu lenken... 15:20:50 Handy: Ein Fisch materialisiert in meiner hand, leider nicht so perfekt wie meine eigenen abbilder aber hoffentlich gut genug 15:21:01 Handy: "hier etwas leckeres für ich" 15:21:05 Handy: und werfe 15:21:23 SL: Die Katze blickt dem Fisch hinterher, bleibt aber sitzen. 15:21:33 SL: Sie starrt auf deine Tasche. Du merkst, wie die zweite Mahlzeit in deiner Tasche beginnt sich zu erhitzen. 15:22:00 Handy: ich cheke die logs der mahlzeit 15:22:10 Handy: und nehme sie natürlich aus der tasche 15:22:41 SL: Letzter Zugriff: 78:A8:93:B3:02 15:22:47 SL: Nicht deine IP 15:23:11 SL: Sie miaut fordernd. 15:23:22 Handy: "Hi 78:A8:93:B3:02 freue mich dich kennen zu lernen" 15:24:00 SL: Sie legt den Kopf schief. Ein gelbes Chat-Fenster öffnet sich: 'Chester' 15:24:25 Handy: im fenster "sieh einer an" 15:24:36 SL: 'Hunger' 15:25:01 Handy: "da" 15:25:16 Handy: ich lege das essen auf den boden und öffne es 15:25:44 SL: Die Katze beißt in den Rand der Schale und zerrt sie einige Meter weit weg. Sofort fängt sie an das Sojahähnchen zu fressen. Dabei hält sie ab und zu inne und blickt dich misstrauisch an. Als Du jedoch keine Anstalten machst, näher zu kommen, verputzt sie innerhalb von wenigen Minuten das gesamte Hähnchen und einen guten Teil des Reises. 15:29:39 SL: Den Blick auf dich gerichtet, legt sie sich bäuchlings auf den Boden. Es hat den Eindruck, als würde sie auf etwas warten. 15:30:38 Handy: "eindruck?" 15:30:49 SL: 'Danke' 15:31:32 Handy: "Starte suche-> *wink*" 15:33:19 SL: Sie springt neben Dir auf das Bett und schaut zu dir hoch. 'Komm' 15:34:03 Handy: Ich tauche in die VR ein 15:34:25 SL: Neben Dir erscheint ein rosarotes Katzen Icon. 15:34:33 SL: 'Nein - Falsch!' 15:34:50 SL: 'Knoten - Falsch' 15:35:12 Handy: "Zeig mir den richtigen knoten" 15:35:31 SL: 'Komm' sie loggt sich aus. 15:35:58 Handy: ich logge mich auch aus und schau sie an "und nun?'" 15:36:18 SL: Sie springt vom Bett und huscht zur Tür. Sie blickt wartend zurück. 15:36:45 Handy: ich stehe auf und schnappe mir meine ausrüstung um ihr zu folgen 15:36:51 SL: Die Katze miaut zufrieden und zischt durch den Türspalt ins Freie. 15:37:48 Handy: ich folge ihr und murmel vor mich hin 15:37:57 Handy: "eine katze? ernsthaft?" 15:38:08 SL: Du folgst der Katze ins Freie und siehst gerade noch, wie sie um eine Ecke in Richtung Straße flitzt. Dort angekommen siehst du, wie sie zwischen den flachen Baracken hindurch in das Unterholz verschwindet. Den Berg in Richtung Mona Hights hinauf. 15:39:22 Handy: ich folge ihr und achte dabei darauf sie nicht aus den augen zu verlieren 15:39:32 SL: Du kämpfst dich durch das Unterholz und zerkratzt dir dabei an den spitzen Dornenbüschen die Unterarme. Als du eine Lichtung erreichst, scheint die Katze dort auf dich zu warten, kaum hast du dich jedoch aus dem Gestrüpp befreit, huscht das Tier auch schon in den nächsten Busch. So geht dies sicherlich gut zwanzig Minuten weiter. Bis du schlussendlich, völlig außer Atem eine große Lichtung an einer Hügelkuppe erreicht, in dessen Mitte eine metallene Konstruktion steht, welches, als du nach Oben blickst sich als Funkmast entpuppt. Daneben, auf einem Stein zusammengerollt liegt die Katze und scheint dich beinahe hämisch anzugrinsen. 15:39:56 SL: 'Hier' 15:40:42 Handy: "Als ob ich diesen verdammten knoten nicht auch VR gefunden hätte" 15:41:07 Handy: Maulend stapfe ich auf die katze zui und ziehe die letzten äste aus meinen haaren 15:41:33 SL: Ich folgt dir aufmerksam mit dem Blick. 'Weg - bestimmt' 15:42:47 Handy: "ich wette die schamanen haben mit Geistern der Ahnen keine Matrixkatze gemeint..." 15:43:08 Handy: ich sinke neben der katze nieder und lehne mich an den mast... 15:43:26 SL: Sie hüpft auf deinen Schoß und rollt sich zusammen. 15:43:30 Handy: "Jetzt online?" 15:43:43 SL: Wie als Bestätigung schließt sie die Augen. 15:44:03 Handy: "wenigstens bekomm ich keine kalten eier" 15:44:30 Handy: ich tauche wieder in die virtuelle Welt, bowohl sie doch so real und tödlich ist... 15:46:27 Handy: natürlich, das komlink ist als slave mit mir verbunden um notfalls auf die programme zuzugreifen oder daten ab zu rufen die ich nicht ind er datenbuchse habe 15:46:35 SL: Du tauchst in den öffentlichen Knoten ein, der wie eine riesige Kreuzung aufgebaut ist. Du siehst eine schier unendlich große Anzahl gläserner Röhren, die ihren Weg vor einem himmelblauen Hintergrund in alle Richtungen bahnen, Durch die Röhren flitzen Kolonnen von farblich gekennzeichneten Icons, die den zentralen Kreuzungspunkt passieren und dort ruckartig ihre Richtung ändern. Du befindest dich auf einer Art Brücke, von der Du direkt in das Herz der Kreuzung blicken kannst. Vor dir auf dem Geländer liegt eine rosarot gestreifte Katzenpersona, die dich breit angrinst. 15:49:35 Handy: "ok jabbawocky, dann lass uns gehen" 15:49:52 SL: Du tauchst in den öffentlichen Knoten ein, der wie eine riesige Kreuzung aufgebaut ist. Du siehst eine schier unendlich große Anzahl gläserner Röhren, die ihren Weg vor einem himmelblauen Hintergrund in alle Richtungen bahnen, Durch die Röhren flitzen Kolonnen von farblich gekennzeichneten Icons, die den zentralen Kreuzungspunkt passieren und dort ruckartig ihre Richtung ändern. 'Improvisiere – Suche – Finde' Mit diesen Worten lässt sich die Katze hinab in den Datenstrom fallen und verschwindet aus deinem Sichtfeld. 15:51:27 Handy: Meine Wahrnehmung verschiebt sich als ich den Code der unendlichen Mashciene hinter der Matrix wahrnehme und aus den Zahlen und Bruchstücken einen code zusammensetze 15:52:43 Handy: Schon oft habe ich nach dem schmöcker tool gegriffen aber aus irgendeinem grund scheint diesmal andere fragmente vor mir auf zu tauchen und ich muss sehr tief in die zahlenströhme hinter dem vorhang greifen während die fragmente an meinem code zerren und mich drohnen hinter den vorhang zu reissen 15:53:15 Handy: Das ziehen in meinem kopf wird zu einem pulsieren als ich merke dass der Code vollständig ist und euphorie mich durströmt 15:53:34 Handy: So mächtig waren die Fragmente noch nie 15:53:49 Handy: maschienengeist führe mich und finde die grinsekatze 15:53:56 SL: Du siehst, wie sich aus dem regenbogenfarbigen Datenstrom unter dir sich klar ein roter Strahl aus binärem Code hervorhebt. Die Datenspur der Katze. Sie führt in einen nahegelegenen Knoten. 15:54:37 Handy: ich stürzte mich in den strom und folge der spuhr wie einer rettungsleine 15:54:46 SL: Du folgst der Datenspur in einen anderen öffentlichen Knoten. Sofort ertönt folgendes: 'Willkommen im Stuffers Shack – Ihrem Convenience Store – Wir sind 24 Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche, 365 Tage im Jahr für Sie da! Damit Sie auch von der Matrix aus, alles dort finden, wie sie es gewöhnt sind...“ ununterbrochen quasselt dich die Durchsage voll. Die Iconographie und das Layout des Knotens entspricht einem gewöhnlichen Stuffers Shack, wie er überall zu finden ist. 15:55:53 Handy: wie gebannt folge ich der spur und tappe mit schlafwandlerischer sicherheit durch den knoten 15:56:07 SL: Die rote Datenspur führt zum virtuellen Kühlregal für Kaltgetränke. 15:56:27 SL: Dort findest du eine Milchtüte mit dem Abbild der grinsenden Katze, darunter steht 'Verquerer und verquerer! Bis ins fünfte Inning!' Hier Endet die Spur. 15:57:43 SL: Du hast das Gefühl, als würde hier noch etwas anderes sein. Dieses Milchtütenicon gehört hier icht hin. 15:59:18 Handy: wieder zerfällt die welt in code als ich in die milchtüte greife und das fragment der katze hervorhole. ein analyseprogramm wird wie durch zauberhand in meiner hand sichtbar und den knoten zu scannen beginnt... 15:59:34 Handy: diesmal zieht es nur ein wenig bevor das gefühl abebbt 16:00:05 SL: Es scheint eine Backdoor zur Universitätsbibliothek Kapstadt zu sein. 16:00:28 SL: Der Text ist klar in zwei Abschnitte gegliedert. 16:00:49 SL: Modul 1: Verquerer und verquerer! 16:01:08 SL: Modul 2: Bis ins fünfte >>Inning< 16:01:51 Handy: >Greife auf Inning zu< 16:02:56 SL: WebLex: Inning - ein Begriff aus dem Baseball, beschreibt einen Spielabschnitt. Ein Spiel geht über neun Innings. 16:04:02 Handy: >Greife auf bild zu< 16:04:35 SL: Es saugt Dich in die Milchtüte, du saust über viele Knoten durch einen schillernden Datenstom um die Welt. 16:04:48 SL: Du kommst in einen Knoten, dessen Icons an eine große Bibliothek angelehnt sind. Hier gibt es Bücherregale bis in die Unendlichkeit, zwischen denen unterschiedliche Icons hin und her huschen. Du befindest dich vor dem Empfang, dessen Icon ein großes, blaues Fragezeichen ist. 16:05:41 Handy: Frage Systeminfos ab, zugansklassifiziereung eigens icon? 16:06:19 SL: User 16:07:19 SL: Das Fragezeichen Icon 'spricht' dich an. 'Bitte Suchbegriff eingeben!' 16:07:36 Handy: >Inning< 16:08:00 SL: Erneut: WebLex: Inning - ein Begriff aus dem Baseball, beschreibt einen Spielabschnitt. Ein Spiel geht über neun Innings. 16:08:12 Handy: 5. 16:08:24 SL: Fünf: Zahl. 16:08:36 Handy: verwandte suchbegriffe "chester" 16:09:51 SL: 'Chester Beddington trug 1992 die Trikotnummer 5 bei den Boston Red Sox. Er schlug den Homerun zum Sieg über die New York Yankees im 9. Inning.' 16:11:27 SL: 'Weitere Suchanfragen?' 16:11:57 Handy: Boston red Sox verquer 16:13:23 SL: 'Verquer > 'Verquerer und verquerer!' Zitat aus 'Alice in Wonderland' Carrol, Lewis – 1865. Registernummer >>CA1865-92<<' 16:13:46 SL: 'Boston Red Sox > Baseballmannschaft der Stadt Boston.' 16:14:20 SL: Boston 1773: Boston Tea Party 16:14:20 SL: Rechne.. 16:14:53 SL: Teaparty: Alice in Wonderland.. Mad Hatter und Hase werfen eine Teeparty, zu der Alice von der Grinsekatze geführt wird.. 16:15:42 SL: Verwandte Suchbegriffe: 1773 - Tea Party - Baseball - Boston -Red Sox - Alice - Caroll, Lewis 16:17:03 Handy: Suche Registriernummer CB 1773-05 16:18:06 SL: Carter, Benjamin - 1773: Die Anatomie des Menschen, Band 5. 16:22:25 Handy: Zeige standort bücher "alice in wonderland" und "boston tea party" und "Bopston red sox saison 1992" 16:22:56 SL: Vor Dir erscheinen einige Links 16:22:59 SL: 'Alice in Wonderland' Carrol, Lewis – 1865. Registernummer >>CA1865-92<< 16:23:57 SL: 'Boston Tea Party - und die Enstehung der Republik' Webb, Andrew - 2012. Registernummer >>WA2012-34<< 16:25:11 SL: 'Die Vereinsgeschichte der Boston Red Sox' Black, Joeseph - 2070- Registernummer >>BJ2070-65A<< 16:25:55 Handy: >analysiere knoten< 16:26:10 Handy: >suche bekannte signatur< 16:26:46 SL: Die Knoten onlineausgaben der Bücher. 16:27:23 SL: Du siehst sehr schwach eine Signatur, die zu 'Alice' auf Seite 92 führt. 16:27:50 Handy: >Öffne Alice in Wonderland Seite 92< 16:28:47 SL: 'Dies ist eine Teeparty, wie Du sie liebst', sprach die Katze. 'Lass Dich nicht von dem Hutmacher einschüchtern. Er ist verrückt. Wir alle hier sind Verrückt." 16:29:30 SL: 'Verquerer und verquerer!' rief Alice entsetzt, als sie den Hutmacher sah, wie er gerade einem Hasen Tee eingoss. 16:29:45 SL: Daneben eine Illustration der Szene. 16:30:15 Handy: ist auf der zeichnung die Grinsekatze zu sehen? 16:30:29 SL: Ja, und sie sieht aus, wie die Persona der Katze. 16:30:53 Handy: >greife auf bild zu< 16:31:01 SL: Es wird vergrößert. 16:31:16 Handy: >analyse< 16:31:56 SL: Es scheint eine digitalisierte Kopie des Bildes der Originalausgabe zu sein, jedoch ist Katze nicht Bestandteil des Originalbildes. 16:32:37 SL: Sie ist rot und trägt Socken. 16:32:58 SL: Rote Socken. 16:34:29 Handy: befindet sich ein link versteckt im bild? 16:35:02 SL: Nein. 16:35:34 SL: Alles scheint irgendwie auf Boston und die Red Sox zu deuten. 16:36:36 Handy: >moved to Bosto red Sox official node< 16:37:36 SL: Du befindest dich auf dem öffentlichen Knoten der Boston Red Sox. Er ist aufgebaut wie das Station. Rechts am Eingang findest Du eine Nachrichtentafel: 16:37:39 SL: Genau Jahr vor Beginn der olympischen Sommerspiele in Denver treffen am kommenden Sonntag im Ghost-Stadium die Boston Red Sox beim Auswärtsspiel auf die Denver Ghosts. Beim ersten Spiel der Saison treffen also die Red Sox auf ihren Rivalen aus Denver, der sie vergangenes Jahr aus den Play-Offs geworfen hatte. Baseballfans müssen sich also nicht mehr lang gedulden, sondern können bereits dieses Wochenende ihrem Team bei der Revanche beistehen. Buchen Sie Tickets samt Flug nach Denver direkt >>HIER! 16:39:01 Handy: >analsyse knoten< 16:40:19 SL: Du hast einen User zugang. Der Knoten verlinkt auf den Knoten des Denver Ghost-Stadium, dem Nachrichtenboard, den Fanshop, Ticketkasse etc. 16:40:49 SL: Der Link pulsiert rötlich. 16:41:36 Handy: "ohje, das habe ich befürchtet..." 16:41:43 Handy: >greife auf link zu< 16:41:48 SL: Der Knoten des Denver Ghost-Stadiums. Direkt vor dem Eingangsbereich lungert die rosarote Katze herum. Sie schaut dich gelangweilt an: 'Langsam...' 16:42:01 SL: Sie grinst breit. 16:42:16 SL: 'Katz und Maus. Verquer, Verquer!' 16:42:41 SL: Auch dieser Knoten ist wie ein Baseballstation aufgebaut. 16:43:42 Handy: ich schau mich im knoten um ud halte ausschau nach der katze 16:44:04 SL: Sie dreht sich um und schlendert durch das Eingangsportal zur Hall-of-Fame. 16:44:41 Handy: ich folge ihr und ahne etwas 16:46:02 Handy: ich schau mich in der hall of fame um und entdecke dort den genannten chester? 16:46:27 SL: Den Spieler? Nein der war in Boston. 16:46:33 SL: In der Hall-of-Fame finden sich dreidimensionale Momentaufnahmen und Spielerporträts aus der Geschichte der Denver Ghosts: 2063 qualifizierten sich die neu gegründeten Denver Ghosts direkt für die Coastal Division der North American League (NAL). In im darauffolgenden Jahr schafften sie es sogar bis in die Play-Offs. Ihr größter Erfolg war bisher das Spiel um die Meisterschaft, für das sie sich 2070 durch den Sieg über die Boston Red Sox qualifizierten. Jedoch unterlagen sie den starken Manhattan Yankees, die zum vierten mal in Folge die Play-Offs gewannen. Bester Spieler der Denver Ghosts ist ein Ork Adept namens 'Geoffrey Greymane', der 2070 zum Spieler des Jahres gekürt worden war. 16:47:16 SL: Die Katze schleicht um die dreidimensionale Persona des von Greymane herum. Diese ist eine Momentaufnahme seines legendären Homeruns, welches den Ghosts den Einzug ins Finale sicherte. Dort findet sich auch ein Eingabefeld: 'Hinterlassen sie der Legende Greymane hier eine persönliche Nachricht!' 16:47:57 Handy: "katz und maus hm?" 16:48:02 SL: Sie schaut grinsend zu dir hoch: 'TickTack – Zeit läuft' damit löst sich die Persona vor deinen Augen auf. 16:48:48 Handy: katz und maus 16:49:25 SL: >>Besucher9823: katz und maus. 16:49:54 SL: .... 16:49:55 SL: ... 16:49:56 Handy: >öffne eintrag< 16:49:57 SL: .. 16:49:58 SL: .. 16:49:58 SL: ... 16:49:59 SL: .. 16:50:12 SL: Du wirst aus dem Knoten ausgeworfen. 16:50:20 SL: Schwärze umgibt dich. 16:50:36 SL: Ein einzelnes weisses Icon ist zu sehen. Eine rechteckige Box. 16:51:01 Handy: ich schaue mich unwillkürlich nach einem hund um 16:51:06 SL: Du bist allein. 16:51:27 SL: Alles ist Dunkel, nur die kleine Box glimmt vor sich hin. 16:51:44 Handy: ich untersuche die box 16:51:44 SL: So einen Knoten hast Du noch nie gesehen. Wirkt irgendwie unheimlich. 16:52:03 SL: Es scheint eine Passwortabfrage zu sein. Sonst nichts. 16:52:58 Handy: 9823 16:53:17 SL: Die Box verschwindet. Du bist allein in der Dunkelheit. 16:53:20 SL: Doch.. 16:53:26 SL: Vor dir formt sich aus dem Nichts ein neues Icon. Ein Gesicht, dass sich aus aus endlosen Datenströmen und Schaltkreisen zusammensetzt. Es blickt dich aufmerksam an. 350px 16:54:23 Handy: hi 16:54:29 SL: 'Voller Gefahren ist der Weg, den du versuchst zu beschreiten. Noch liegt er im Verborgenen. Ihn zu finden, dabei kann ich helfen. Doch beschreiten musst Du ihn allein, denn der Weg ist deiner.' 16:55:14 SL: 'Unwissenheit über diesen Ort rief mich hervor.' 16:55:27 SL: 'Er brachte dich: Chester' 16:55:56 Handy: "ja was ist mit der katze?" 16:56:23 SL: 'Chester - er hielt dich für würdig' 16:57:02 Handy: "und wer zweifelt schon an der meinung einer katze" 16:57:20 Handy: "sag mir lieber wonach ich eigentlich suche..." 16:57:25 SL: 'oh. Chester ist mehr als nur eine Katze. Er ist eins mit uns.' 16:57:54 SL: 'Die Resonanz. Wie so viele' 16:58:56 Handy: "ich habe ihren ruf gehört, ich habe sie bereits gesehen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern wo die quelle ist" 16:59:36 SL: 'Sie liegt im Verborgenen, zwischen den Bits des Code. Jenseits der großen Firewall.' 17:00:00 SL: 'Doch es gibt Orte, von denen man sie erreichen kann' 17:00:31 SL: 'Dieser Ort hier ist einer der wichtigsten der gesamten Matrix' 17:00:56 SL: 'Von hieraus hat man Zugang zu allen Informationen' 17:01:30 SL: 'Möchtest du die große Firewall durchbrechen?' 17:01:38 Handy: "ja" 17:01:49 SL: 'Doch sei gewarnt!' 17:02:16 SL: 'Die große Firewall ist ein gefährlicher Ort. Welche Gefahren sich dort befinden, dies liegt nur bei Dir.' 17:02:48 SL: 'Bist Du dennoch bereit?' 17:03:16 Handy: "was ist die große firewall?" 17:03:39 SL: 'Die Barriere zwischen der Matrix und dem Resonanzraum' 17:03:52 SL: 'Die Welt zwischen den Welten' 17:04:26 SL: 'Viele scheitern dort' 17:05:16 Handy: "du sagst sie ist gefährlich, kann ich dort sterben oder hängen bleiben?" 17:05:45 SL: 'Die Dekompilierung wäre die Erlösung' 17:06:09 SL: 'Diejenigen die zu lang dort verweilen kommen nicht wieder' 17:06:37 SL: Das Gesicht schaut ruhig auf dich hinab. 17:07:02 Handy: "ich soll die firewall dekompilieren?" 17:07:33 SL: 'Die Firewall dekompiliert dich.. zersetzt den Geist. Du musst dagegen ankämpfen' 17:08:16 SL: 'Verlier nie die Konzentration, oder deine Hardware wird zerstört' 17:08:35 SL: 'Bist du bereit?' 17:08:45 Handy: "ok das denke ich bekomm ich hin" 17:09:02 SL: Das Gesicht nickt. 17:09:02 SL: 'Wenn Du bereit bist, lass alles gehen - schließe alle Verbindungen. Löse dich vom Code' 17:09:34 SL: 'Lass dich hinabziehen - zwischen die Bytes - mit dem Strom' 17:10:17 Handy: Ich schließe alle verbindungen zu pan usw. und lasse mich in die tiefen der matrix gleiten 17:10:39 SL: Du spürst, wie du zu fallen beginnst. 17:10:47 SL: Die Schwärze um dich herum löst sich rasant auf, grellgelbe Datenströme rasen auf dich zu, du hast das Gefühl ins Unendliche zu stürzen und verlierst die Orientierung. Inmitten der Bahnen aus purem Code scheinen Gesichter zu sein, die verächtlich auf dich hinabschauen. Ein Wirrwarr von abertausenden von Stimmen prasselt auf dich ein. Du vermeinst, dass alle über dich herziehen. 17:11:09 SL: 'Zwerg! Was willst Du hier? Mischling! Lauf weg, wie immer! Hurensohn! Du bist hier nicht Willkommen! Nichtsnutz! Ich wünschte du wärst nie geboren! Nigger! Sie hätte dich abtreiben sollen! Drek!' 17:12:00 Handy: "NNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" 17:12:05 SL: Aus dem Strom bilden sich auch bekannte Gesichter: 17:12:11 SL: Busy: 'Hacken und Riggen kann ich sowieso besser, eigentlich brauchen wir Handy gar nicht! Nichtsnutz!' 17:12:28 SL: Du stürzt dan den Gesichtern vorbei, tiefer und immer tiefer. 17:12:44 SL: Big D: 'Ich bin der beste Hacker, zusammen mit Busy knack ich jeden Server. Handy macht überhaupt nichts! Noob!' 17:13:03 SL: Szenen aus deiner Kindheit mischen sich mit kürzlichem. 17:13:12 SL: Chris: 'Handy ist so faul. Der kifft den ganzen Tag nur, während ich mich abmühe hier die Sicherheit zu verbessern! Faules Stück Drek' 17:13:29 SL: Ronin: 'Verdammter Meta, der kann gar nichts. Ich sollte ihn einfach umbringen, dann hat er es hinter sich! Zwerg!' 17:13:37 SL: Hank: 'Wieso bleibt Handy eigentlich immer zurück, während wir an der Front unseren Arsch riskieren. Nichtsnutz!' 17:13:59 SL: Alle Eindrücke prassen gleichzeitig auf dich ein. Die vorbeirasenden Gesichter lachen Dich aus. 17:14:22 Handy: Ich spüre wie die resonanz die kontrolle zu übernehmen beginnt 17:14:53 Handy: Ich kenne diese gefühl, wenn die Resonanz plötzlich aus mir raus bricht und ungezielt ihre bahnen zieht und alles erstört 17:15:08 Handy: Ich spüre die Scham in mir aufsteigen dass ich sie schon wieder nicht beherrschen kann 17:15:19 Handy: Den Drang einfach laufen zu lassen 17:15:49 SL: Das große Desicht der digitalen Wesenheit, läuft langsam vorbei. 'Kämpfe dagegen an!' 17:15:56 Handy: Wie ein bettnässer kind, das vor den aufgen alle mitschüler aus dem bett gerissen wird und während die kinder lachen die lehrerin streng schaut 17:16:22 Handy: "Ich bin nicht unnütz!" 17:16:42 Handy: "Die Resonanz ist stark und sie wird durch mich geleitet" 17:17:00 Handy: "ich erkenne deinen fehler, denn du gibst mir kraft, statt sie mir zu nehmen" 17:17:18 SL: Du schreist auf vollem Hals die Gesichter an, und spürst, wie sie langsam vor dir zurückweichen. 17:17:41 Handy: "I took my vorpal sword in hand" 17:17:51 Handy: "Na wie gefällt dir das?!" 17:18:04 SL: Selbstvertrauen durchströmt dich. 17:18:10 SL: Mit einmal versiegen die Datenströme und Du findest dich auf einem großen Platz wieder. 17:18:26 SL: Ein aschgrauer Himmel liegt über einer digitalen Stadt, welche aus statischen Codeblöcken besteht. Viele der Gebäude scheine ins Nichts zu verfallen, werden aufgefressen von neongrün-schwarzen Partikeln. Über den Himmel ziehen langsam helle Codebahnen, doch auch diese sind vom Verfall betroffen 17:19:15 Handy: "Verdammt was ist hier los?" 17:19:43 SL: Du entdeckst die rosarote Katzenpersona. Sie liegt scheinbar ruhig auf einem Datenblock unweit von Dir entfernt. Neben Dir formt sich das Gesicht. 17:19:55 SL: 'Du hast die Firewall durchbrochen' 17:20:12 Handy: "Klar" 17:20:27 Handy: "du bist keine katze oder?" 17:20:43 SL: Die Katze im Hintergrund scheint amüsiert zu grinsen. 17:20:47 SL: 'Nein' 17:20:56 SL: 'Mein Name ist Cryptome' 17:21:52 Handy: "Hi, freut mich dich mit Namen ansprechen zu können." 17:22:05 Handy: "Was genau seid ihr zwei eigentlich?" 17:22:08 SL: 'Wie möchtest Du genannt werden?' 17:25:34 Handy: "Nennt mich Andy" 17:25:51 SL: 'Willkommen, Andy' 17:25:54 SL: 'Ich bin ein Sprite, erschaffen aus Code. Erschaffen zu einem Zweck. Mein Zweck ist das Entschlüsseln und das Sammeln von Daten. Dies ist Chester - ich habe ihn auf meinen Reisen getroffen und ihn aus den Händen seiner Häscher befreit. Er ist ein Wesen wie Du, eines mit dem Code' 17:26:41 Handy: "Er ist ein Technozwerg?!" 17:27:53 SL: 'Gleichwohl er auf deiner Ebenen, das, was Du Realität nennst existiert, so ist er doch auch ein Wesen der Matrix' 17:28:00 SL: 'Auf beiden Ebenen gleichzeitig' 17:28:10 SL: *Ebene 17:29:27 SL: 'Feles digitales' 17:29:52 SL: 'Eine Technokatze, kann man sagen' 17:30:44 SL: Chester grinst wieder im Hintergrund. 17:39:10 Handy: "soso ne technokatze... klingt komisch" 17:39:28 Handy: "und du bist also eins dieser sprites" 17:39:49 Handy: "hab schonmal von euch gelesen und dass man euch angeblich rufen kann" 17:40:04 SL: 'In der Tat' 17:40:43 SL: 'Ich könnte Dir helfen, an derlei Wissen zu gelangen' 17:41:32 Handy: "du gibst mir kontakte deiner freunde, damit imeine anfragen nicht immer in der firewall hängen bleiben?" 17:41:59 SL: Cryptome schaut wohlwollend zu dir hinunter. 17:42:17 SL: 'Zunächst musst du begreifen, was dies für ein Ort ist' 17:42:47 SL: 'Dieser Ort ist die Kopie einer Kopie' 17:44:19 SL: 'Jedes einzelne Bit, welches in die Matrix gelangt, hinterlässt eine Spur. Datentransfer ist das Kopieren von Informationen. Sie werden von Knoten zu Knoten transferiert und dabei zwischengespeichert. Jedes Bit hinterlässt also in jedem Knoten, dass es passiert, eine Kopie von sich selbst. Das heißt, dass theoretisch nichts vollständig aus der Matrix gelöscht werden kann. 17:44:50 SL: Alle Informationen, die vor dem großen Crash in der Matrix waren sind noch immer irgendwo in den Tiefen der Matrix erhalten. Zwischengespeichert auf Knoten, verteilt über der ganzen Welt. Die Summe der zwischengespeicherten Bits ergibt eine vollständige Information. Es gibt jedoch auch einen Raum zwischen den Knoten. Den Resonanzraum. Hier sind alle Bits, die jemals einen Knoten passiert haben zu finden. 17:45:44 Handy: "ich kann also jede information finden wenn ich hier bin? sozusagen die große datenbank, das ultimative backup?" 17:46:03 SL: Das Gesicht nickt und spricht ruhig weiter. 17:46:10 SL: Auch dieser Ort hier ist eine Kopie einer Kopie. 'Shadowland' wurde er einst genannt. Beim großen Crash ist vieles verloren gegangen. Jedoch haben wir hier versucht, das Meiste aus den in der Matrix verstreuten Datenfragmenten wieder zu ordnen und diesen Raum wieder zu erschaffen. 17:47:21 Handy: "wenn jeder bit und jedes byte hier zu finden ist, was ist mit den nutzern? Sind die hier auch in kopie vorhanden?" 17:47:29 SL: 'Einige' 17:48:12 SL: 'Diejenigen, die versuchten die Daten während des Crashs zu retten, ließen ihre Hardware zurück und existieren nun als Code weiter' 17:49:06 Handy: "aber sind das dann nicht nur erinnerungen und keine lebenden und denkenden wesen? oder sind sie dann wie ihr oder wie diese anderen, die KIs?" 17:50:07 SL: 'Die meisten sind Dekompiliert, jedoch einige wenige haben eine höhere Form angenommen' 17:50:57 SL: 'Captain Chaos beispielsweise liess seine Hardware zurück - er verblieb jedoch an diesem Ort um seine Aufgabe zu beenden' 17:51:43 Handy: >anfrage starten: Captain Chaos< 17:52:07 SL: Captain Chaos war der legendäre Sysop der untergegangen Shadowland BBS. Man vermutet, dass er beim Crash von 2064 gestorben ist. 17:52:48 Handy: "wow also ist eine der Größen de berühmten shadowland hier?" 17:53:10 SL: 'Dies ist IST Shadowland' 17:53:32 SL: 'Natürlich benötrigen wir einen SysOp' 17:53:51 Handy: "und wo ist er grad?" 17:54:06 SL: 'Er bekämpft die Dissonanz' 17:54:29 Handy: "was ist dissonanz? klint irgendwie schräg..." 17:54:44 SL: Es gibt eine Kraft, die unsere Arbeit zu Nichte macht. Es greift alles an und dekompiliert langsam aber stetig die Daten. Es korrumpiert die Information. Wir hier nennen es die „Dissonanz“. Sieh dich um. Die Dissonanz greift alles an. 17:55:59 Handy: "als ich nach dem Autoscrash erwachte und dann wieder im Nebel derBetäubungsmittel versank sah ich im Traum nicht nur den code der großen Maschiene" 17:56:55 Handy: "Zuerst war da ein Baum, so groß wie eine ganze Welt. Er schien mich zu rufen aber als ich näher kam sah ich zwischen seinen wurzeln einige furchtbare würmer, war das die sissonanz?" 17:57:17 SL: Das Gesicht nickt. 17:58:32 SL: 'Es ist der Verfall, der Sieg der Hardware über die Software, der Bug, der das System crasht, der Virus, der Wurm, das verlorengegange Bit. 17:59:20 SL: 'Um die Dissonanz zu bekämpfen brauchen wir mehr Speicher - Physischen Speicher' 17:59:39 SL: 'Auf der anderen Ebene. Die, die für uns unerreichbar ist' 17:59:53 Handy: "du meinst, da wo ich herkomme?" 18:00:02 SL: Wieder ein Nicken. 18:00:25 Handy: "aber du sagtest doch ihr könnt bei mir sein, wenn ich euch rufe..." 18:00:51 SL: 'Sicherlich, aber nur für begrenzte Zeit' 18:01:15 SL: 'Unsere Aufgaben sind Vorgeschrieben. Wir haben einen Zweck. Ist dieser Erfüllt, kehren wir zurück' 18:01:37 Handy: "aber ich und andere wie chester bleiben" 18:02:03 Handy: "wenn ihr nur speicher braucht, der ist billig und bei uns überall verfügbar" 18:02:15 Handy: "aber wie schützt das vor der dissonanz?" 18:02:21 SL: 'Eines Tages wird auch dein Zweck erfüllt sein, und deine Hardware wird Dekompilieren' 18:02:52 SL: 'Unser momentaner Speicher ist alt, die Hardware fehlerhaft' 18:03:53 SL: 'Wir haben einen Speicher gefunden, der frei von Fehlern ist. Dort befindet sich auch ein Teil der vormals verloren gegangen Daten' 18:04:50 Handy: "also braucht ihr bestimmten speicher ud nicht eifach nur einige megapuls an speicher?" 18:05:08 SL: Der Speicher wurde während Kopierprozesses physisch entfernt und seit dem nicht wieder angeschlossen 18:07:24 Handy: "gut und jetzt sagts du mir, dass du mir zeigst wie ich sprites zu mir rufen und in der matrix halten kann, wenn ich für euch den speicher wieder anschließe, richtig?" 18:08:02 SL: Es gibt eine Steuermaschine, welche den Datenträger wieder einlegen könnte. Ich möchte, dass Du in das System eindringst, die Steuermaschine übernimmst, den Datenträger lokalisierst und ihn anschließt. Im Gegenzug lehre ich Dir, wie Du unsereins erschaffen kannst. Glaubst Du, dass du das tun kannst?' 18:09:26 Handy: "und was ist mit dem halten? ich hab gehört wenn ich sprites registriere, dann können sie länger bei mir leiben. kannst du mich das auch lehren?" 18:09:45 SL: 'Dies geht Hand in Hand' 18:10:02 Handy: "gut dann sind wir im geschäft" 18:10:12 Handy: handy streckt ihm die hand hin 18:10:38 SL: Dir wird eine IP-Adresse übermittelt. 18:11:12 SL: 'Dies ist der Eingangsknoten. Von dort aus musst du deinen Weg in das Perepherie-System finden, um Zugriff auf die Steuerungdrohne zu erhalten. Wenn du sie kontrollierst, musst Du den Datenträger lokalisieren und einlegen. Hier seine Kennung.' 18:11:20 SL: Dir wird ein Strichcode übermittelt, der die Kennummer des Datenträgers enthält. 18:12:19 Handy: ok alles klar und danach muss ich mich nochmal durch die firewall hacken um mit dir zu reden? 18:12:31 SL: Wieder ein nicken. 18:12:44 SL: 'Das System wird kaum noch gewartet, es ist sehr alt, aber lass dich aber gewarnt sein. Der vormalige Administrator des Systems hat versteckte Fallen eingebaut, die nur mit Logik überwunden werden können.' 18:13:13 Handy: nicken 18:13:35 SL: 'Bis bald' Das Gesicht verblasst. 18:14:49 Handy: ich logge mich aus dem system aus aber davor blinzel ich noch chester zu 18:15:12 SL: Dieser blinzelt, wie sollte es auch anders sein, grinsend zurück. 18:15:41 SL: Du folgst der IP zu einem geschützten System. 18:16:30 Handy: Ich umkreise den Knoten und mache mich mit seinem Aufbau und seinen schutzmaßnahmen vertraut 18:17:23 SL: Es ist kein sehr kompliziertes System, jedoch findest Du, dass es offenbar mit IC beschützt wird. 18:17:46 SL: Es gibt eine Passwortabfrage auf USER Level. 18:19:03 Handy: ich versuche die abfrage zu belauschen indem ich mit einem virtuellen stetoskop an der anfragenden leitung horche 18:19:20 SL: Keine aktivität vorhanden. 18:19:38 SL: Weder eingehende, noch ausgehende Verbindungen. Alles ruhig. 18:20:57 Handy: Ich versuche eine hintertür im system zu finden durch das ich mich ins system schleichen kann. Dazu hülle ich mich in einen mantel aus code und untersuche die firewall des knoten sehr gründlich 18:21:55 SL: Ein sehr alte Software "Wuxing Great Wall 3.4.1" eine Hintertür ist dir bekannt, die sollte schon längst gefixt worden sein. 18:22:29 Handy: dann analysiere ich die backdoor bevor ich sie nutze 18:23:26 SL: Du könntest einen Account auf User Level erhalten, diese haben folgende Rechte: Lesen, Perepheriesteuerung. 18:25:15 Handy: ich versuche die passwortabfrage zu entschlüsseln um zugriff auf das passwort zu bekommen 18:25:52 SL: Vor dir auf dem Display erscheinen nach und nach die Buchstaben und Zahlen, die das Passwort bilden. 18:25:59 SL: >>Zugang gewährt 18:26:06 SL: Du kommst in ein System, dessen Iconographie an eine Riesige Lagerhalle voller Kisten erinnert, zwischen denen unbewegt Drohnen stehen. Nichts bewegt sich. Eingeloggte User: 1. 18:26:38 Handy: suchanfrage straten 18:26:52 Handy: liste perepherie geräte Speichersteuerung 18:27:30 SL: >>Perephieriesteuerung - Knoten 1 18:27:34 SL: Du siehst zwei Türen am Ende der Halle. Vor jeder Tür befindet sich jeweils ein Icon, diese erinnern an übergroße Roboter, welche zum Heben schwerer Dinge eingesetzt werden. 18:27:57 SL: Offensichtlich liegt die Perepheriesteuerung hinter einer der beiden Türen (Knoten) 18:28:14 SL: Davor befindet sich eine Konsole mit einem Eingabefeld. 18:28:48 Handy: ich analysiere die icons und die türen 18:29:33 SL: Die Türen sind Knoten, aber wohin sie führen, das kannst du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht ermitteln. Die Icons sind ziemlich heftige IC. 18:30:53 Handy: kann ich durch analyse etwas über die aufgaben,stufen usw. der ic erfahren? 18:31:45 SL: Schwazes IC stufe 5. Aufgabe: Beantwortung der Erinnerungsfrage/Angriff unberechtigter Eindringlinge. 18:32:57 SL: Der Cursor des Eingabefelds blinkt. Es ist das einzige Objekt, dass sich bewegt, ansonsten sieht der gesamte Knoten leblos und unbenutzt aus. 18:34:10 SL: Die IC scheinen also irgendwie mit der Passwortabfrage in Verbindung zu stehen. 18:35:39 Handy: wenn ich die ic also weiter analysiere müsste ich rausbekommen wie das passwort lautet? 18:36:48 Handy: ich schau mir die eingabe genauer an indem ich näher trete und sie untrersuche 18:37:08 SL: Als du sie untersuchst.. 18:37:14 SL: >>>Ungültige Eingabe... >>>Passwort vergessen? (y/n) 18:37:21 Handy: y 18:37:24 SL: >>>Konfiguriere Truth 1 …Konfiguration abgeschlossen 18:37:28 SL: >>>Konfiguriere Truth 2 ...Fehler. Konfiguration abgebrochen. 18:37:33 SL: >>>Geben sie ihre Erinnerungsfrage ein. >>>Warnung, Truth 2 ist nicht Konfiguriert! 18:37:59 SL: scheint, als hättest Du bloß eine Frage, die du eingeben könntest, um heraus zu finden, welches der richtige Knoten ist. Dabei wird eines der Icons stets die Wahrheit sagen und eines stets die Unwahrheit sagen. Welche Frage stellst Du? 18:40:13 Handy: "welche tür würde mir der andere wächter zeigen?" 18:40:40 SL: Der eine Wächter hebt plötzlich den Arm un zeigt auf Tür 1 18:41:29 Handy: ich greife auf tür 2 zu 18:41:33 SL: Du kommst in einen weiteren Knoten, dessen Iconographie an eine Steuerzentrale erinnert. Hier gibt es unzählige Knoten, welche offensichtlich Perepheriegeräte ansprechen. 18:43:04 Handy: ich suche wieder nach perepheriegeräten zur steuerung der datenspeicher 18:43:08 SL: >>>HDD_Drone5 18:43:28 Handy: analyse drone 5 18:44:03 SL: Aufgaben: Wartung der Datenspeicher. 18:44:09 SL: Ort: HDD-Compartment 5 18:44:28 SL: Zugriff: User, Sec, Admin 18:44:55 SL: Ladestand: 100% 18:49:26 Handy: wenn keine sicherungsmaßnahmen zu sehen sind greife ich auf die drohne zu 18:49:36 SL: Du springst in die Drohne. 18:49:38 SL: Deine Sensoren teilen Dir mit, dass Du dich in einer Ladestation befindest. Als das Videobild angeht siehst Du einen langen, schmalen Gang, der an beiden Seiten mit Halterungen für Datenträger befüllt ist. Im vorbeifahren scannst Du die markierten Datenträger, nach einigen Metern findest Du den mit besagter Kennung. 18:51:04 Handy: ich nehme den datenspeicher an mich 18:51:29 SL: Am Ende des Ganges siehst du eine Station zum Anschließen von Datenträgern. 18:51:56 Handy: (kann ich auf den datenträger zugreifen?) 18:52:07 SL: Ja, du hast leserechte 18:52:38 Handy: ich greife auf die daten zu während ich zur station fahre 18:53:10 SL: Es ist unkompilierter Binärcode. Sieht beinahe so aus wie Datenmüll. 18:54:22 Handy: ich setzte den datenträger in die station 18:54:41 SL: >>>Uplink gestartet. 18:54:55 SL: >>>setzte datentrasfer fort. 18:55:22 SL: >>>Übertragung läuft..36% 18:55:25 SL: etc. 18:56:02 Handy: ich greif al drauf zu und schau ob nun alles sinn gibt 18:56:42 SL: Nein, aber Cryptome hatte ja auch gesagt, das sie einzelne Bytes wieder ordnen um die Information wieder herzustellen. 18:57:24 Handy: dann fahre ich die drohne zurück in die ladestation und logge mich aus 18:57:36 SL: Wohin gehts? 18:58:15 Handy: wenn ich ohne probleme aus dem knoten kome würde ich mich wieder in die tiefen stürzen 18:58:25 SL: Gut. 18:58:28 SL: Erneut fällst Du durch einen neongelben Strom aus Daten. Doch diesmal ist es anders, die Gesichter scheinen nun wohlwollend auf dich hinabzublicken. Du fühlst Dich zunehmend geborgen, als es sich schlagartig ändert. Schwarze Partikel, die an Parasiten erinnern, beginnen immer schneller werdend die Gesichter aufzufressen. Unmenschliche, digital verzerrte Schreie prasseln von allen Seiten auf dich ein. 'Handy – hilf uns!' 'Neeeiiin!' 18:59:38 Handy: Ich improvisiere eine Wurmkur 19:00:38 SL: Aus deinen Fingerspitzen schießen Bahnen von gelb leuchtendem Code, der die Schwärze zurückdrängt. 19:00:56 SL: Du spürst, wie die Anstrengung an dir Zerrt. 19:01:34 SL: Du weisst, dass alles vorbei ist, wenn die Schwärze dich erreicht, deine Gedanken formen den Code, der aus dir hinaus fließt. 19:01:43 Handy: Ich leite die Resonanz durch mich durch und verstärke den Code als plötzlich etwas in meinem kopf nachgibt 19:02:14 Handy: kälte scheint mir aus mund und nase zu rinnen 19:02:35 Handy: der code ist perfekt aber es fehlt etwas... 19:02:41 Handy: LICHT 19:03:12 Handy: Kurz bevor die schwärze mich verschlingt verwandle ich mich in eine pure supernova und gebe mich dem code hin 19:04:06 SL: Mit einem Schlag verschwindet die Dunkelheit, und als du, geblendet vom Licht, wieder klar sehen kannst, bist Du wieder auf dem Platz. Die Anstrengung hat dich fast aufgezehrt. 19:04:41 Handy: rasselnd kommt wieder luft in meine lungen 19:04:52 Handy: "puh, ...geschafft!" 19:04:58 SL: Das Gesicht schwebt bereits vor dir und auch Chester liegt wieder ruhig auf seinem Stein. 19:05:14 SL: Lächelnd blickt Cryptome zu dir. 19:05:33 SL: 'Du hast deine Prüfung bestanden. Doch Du stehst erst am Anfang einer langen Reise' 19:06:14 Handy: wenn das jedesmal so hart wird hier her zu kommen solltest du mir schnell beibringen wie ich euch rufen kann, denn nochmal steh ich das ganze nicht so schnell durch 19:06:35 SL: 'So war der Deal' 19:07:02 Handy: "gut dann zeigs mir " 19:07:06 SL: 'Der Knoten, auf dem wir uns zum ersten mal trafen, wird der „NEXUS“ genannt.' 19:07:16 SL: Dort findest Du vielerlei Informationen. 19:07:32 SL: Der Zugang ist nur Wenigen gestattet, jedoch gibt es eine Regel. Wenn Du es schaffst hinein zu kommen, so soll es Dir gestattet sein, dort einen Account zu erhalten. 19:07:49 SL: Ich will Dich lehren, einen der Unsrigen zu kompilieren, der Dir dabei helfen soll, in den Nexus zu gelangen. Ist dir dies recht? 19:08:04 Handy: klar 19:08:25 SL: 'Versuche deine Gedanken auf die vor dir liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, stelle Dir vor, wie Du dabei vorgehen würdest, jedes Detail ist dabei wichtig.' 19:09:41 Handy: Der code ist überall und aus dem code der überall in der resonanz ist ist auch ein Sprite, jedes sprite 19:10:33 Handy: Wenn der Code überall ist und erinnerungen an ihn auch in jedem knoten sind dann muss ich diesen code nur finden und ihm resonanz einhacuhen damit der ruf zu euch gelangt denn wenn ich mit einem teil von dir rede, rede ich mit dir. 19:10:40 Handy: So in etwas? 19:11:44 SL: 'Du hauchst ihm Leben ein, indem du deine Gedanken, die Art und Weise, wie du in den Knoten eindringst, in Code formst... erst sondierst du die Firewall, dann erstellst du einen account...' 19:12:04 SL: 'Für jede Aufgabe gibt es ein Sprite, jedes ist anders' 19:13:08 Handy: aber mit dem code den ich als abdruck von euch finde kann ich die anfrage senden ohne die firewall zu benutzen denn du bist mit allen teilen von dir verbunden. so umgehe ich die firewall und schicke dir den ruf zu 19:13:31 SL: 'genau' 19:15:34 Handy: gut verstanden, dann brauch ich also nur den code finden und ihn mit resonanz beleben um die rufreichweite zu erhöhen und ihr werdet kommen und wenn ihr nen account habt brauch ich ihn nur über mich anmelden, denn die firewall wird euch nicht vermissen solange ihr ja eigentlich noch hier seid und nicht bei mir und so umgeht man die updates der systemabfrage auf diesem knoten 19:17:26 SL: 'So in etwa' 19:18:09 SL: 'Nun. Versuche Dir vorzustellen, wie Du in ein system einbrechen würdest - versuche diesen Vorgang in Code auszudrücken und lass ihn von der Resonanz erfüllen' 19:19:34 Handy: ich improvisiere ein ausnutzentool und hauche ihm resonanz ein 19:19:42 SL: Aus deinen Fingerspitzen lösen sich Datenströme, die umeinander wirbelnd sich vor Dir zu einer Persona formen. Sie hat das Aussehen eines kleinen, schlanken humanoiden Roboters, dessen schwarze 'Lackierung' von gelben Stammestribals übersät ist. Das Sprite befindet sich in geduckter Haltung am Boden, als würde es schleichen. (Infiltrator-Sprite) 19:20:06 SL: 'Gut, nun konzentriere Dich auf Ihn, versuche ihm mitzuteilen, was deine Aufgabe ist, und dass Du seine Hilfe benötigst. Versuche seinen Code an Dich zu binden. So kannst Du ihn registrieren.' 19:21:23 Handy: ich betrachte ihn, seine umrisse und verfolge mit meinen mentalen fingern seine tribals 19:21:51 SL: Es sind ei selben Tribals, wie du sie aus deiner Kindheit kennst., 19:22:38 Handy: während meine mentalen finger über die tribals streichen beginnt eine leuchtende linie die spur meiner finger zu verfolgen als würden sie einen leuchtenden schatten bekommen 19:23:12 Handy: als ich fertig bin und nachdenklich zurücktrete erkennt man in den leuchtenden linien das gesicht eines charmanten jungen zwergs ;) 19:23:37 SL: Cryptome nickt zufrieden. 19:23:48 SL: Der Roboter schaut zu dir hoch. 19:24:48 SL: 'Ich habe verstanden. Wenn du meine Dienste nicht mehr benötigst, kannst Du mich wieder dekompilieren' 19:25:09 SL: 'Dann werde ich wieder eins mit der Resonanz und kann hierhin zurückkehren' 19:30:50 Handy: "danke deine registrierung lautet isi1" 19:31:12 SL: 'isi1. verstanden' 19:31:50 Handy: "nun zieh dich zurück ich werde dich rufen falls ich deine dienste brauche" 19:32:20 SL: Er nickt und gelbschwarze Codebahnen streben in alle Richtungen davon. 19:32:35 Handy: Cryptome danke dafür 19:33:09 SL: 'Wir haben nur wenige Besucher. Du bist hier gern willkommen' 19:33:50 Handy: wenn ich hierher zurück möchte muss ich mich über den knoten den mir chester gezeigt hat einloggen oder geht das von überall? 19:34:35 SL: Dieser Spezielle Resonanzraum ist mit dem Nexus verbunden, dieser liegt in Denver. Es gibt jedoch unzählige Räume wie diesen. 19:35:23 Handy: gut dann werde ich mich bald daran machen mit isi1 in den nexus zu kommen. kann ich dir und den deinen eigentlich nachrichten im nexus hinterlassen? 19:35:38 SL: Ja, wir sind dort registrierte Admins 19:36:32 Handy: sehr cool! na dnn werd ich mal abhauen und die blutung stillen bestimmt hab ich mir das shirt veraut und chester das fell 19:36:45 SL: 'Auf bald' 19:37:17 Handy: Machts gut und viel erfolg! 19:37:34 Handy: Ich logg mich aus und mach mich sauber usw... 19:37:53 SL: Als Du dich ausloggst, ist es bereits Tag und Chester liegt schnurrend auf deinem Schoß. 19:37:54 SL: Ende. Chris, 11.04.2071 Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2072-04-11: Es ist gut eine Woche her, seit die anderen diesen Wetwork-Auftrag erledigt haben. Ich bin allerdings vorher ausgestiegen, das ist nicht mein Stil. Keine Ahnung, ob die anderen mir deswegen böse sind, aber wenn haben sie es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken lassen. Ich bin natürlich von allen weiteren Run-Vorbereitungen ausgeschlossen worden, aber das war mir sowieso lieber. Mit so etwas will ich nichts zu tun haben, auch wenn dieser Vor es sicherlich verdient hat! „Mr. Grey“, der uns diesen Auftrag vermittelt hat, war allerdings nicht ganz so nachsichtig mit mir. Er hat mir unter vier Augen ziemlich eindrucksvoll klar gemacht, an welchem Ende der Nahrungskette ich stehe und was passiert, wenn ich nochmal aus einem Auftrag aussteigen sollte, nachdem er die Auftragsdetails preisgegeben hat. Brrr…! Zum Glück lief der Run glatt, sodass ich erst einmal keine weiteren Konsequenzen fürchten muss. Vor ein paar Tagen dann meldet sich eine alte Bekannte von Hank aus Miami mit einem neuen Auftrag bei uns. Es soll eine einfache Extraktion eines NBCNN-Nachrichtenredakteurs werden, der häufiger konzernkritische Nachrichtenbeiträge sendet. Der Auftraggeberin zufolge macht die Zielperson für eine Woche Urlaub in einem Touristen-Hotel auf den Bahamas und soll dort von uns „abgeholt“ und dann auf einer nahegelegenen kleinen, unbewohnten Insel an sie übergeben werden. Ein einfacher Run. Wir sind uns recht schnell einig, dass wir den Auftrag annehmen wollen und reisen mit unserer üblichen Ausrüstung auf unserem Boot zügig auf die Bahamas. Naja, der üblichen Ausrüstung plus der Scharfschützengewehre, die sie vom letzten Run abgeräumt haben. Wozu man bei einem Extraktionsauftrag Scharfschützengewehre braucht, erschließt sich mir allerdings nicht. Scheint das neue Lieblingsspielzeug zu sein. Jungs und ihre Spielzeuge… Unsere Hacker schauen sich zunächst im Hotel-Knoten um und recherchieren das Zimmer von Herrn Roger Willis, unserer Zielperson. Dabei wird Big D vom Portier entdeckt und zur Rede gestellt. Wir wissen nicht, ob er aufgeflogen ist, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Busy startet geistesgegenwärtig einen Ablenkungsversuch, indem er an der Rezeption anruft und sich über Ameisen in seinem Zimmer beschwert. Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir nicht aufgeflogen sind. Danach buchen sich Hank und Ronin die beiden nächstgelegenen Zimmer und schauen sich vor Ort genauer um. Busy platziert eine kleine Läuferdrohne im Zimmer der Zielperson, damit wir stets einen Blick dort hinein haben und reagieren können, falls etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert. Bald fällt Hank und Ronin auf, dass etwas mit dem Hotelpersonal nicht stimmt. Einer der Kofferträger hat nur einen Arm, und ein weiterer Page humpelt merklich. Zudem entdecken sie einen Hüter um den Keller des Hotels, in dem sich eigentlich nur die Hotel-Wäscherei befinden dürfte. Warum zum Teufel sollte irgendjemand seine Wäscherei so aufwendig vor unbefugtem Eindringen schützen wollen?! Hin und wieder ist ein leises Klicken und Schaben aus dem Keller zu hören. Irgendetwas ist hier ganz gewaltig faul…! In der Nacht des ersten Tags überschlagen sich dann plötzlich die Ereignisse. Busys Drohne registriert um 3 Uhr morgens Aktivität im Zimmer der Zielperson. Mr. Willis verlässt verschlafen das Zimmer und geht in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Unsere Hacker loggen sich sofort wieder in den Knoten ein und müssen dort feststellen, dass sie keine Kontrolle mehr darüber haben. Offensichtlich sind sie auf einem falschen Knoten gelandet, bei dem es eine Zeitverzögerung von 5 Minuten gibt. Busy, Big D und ich rasen sofort mit unserem Boot zur Küste, um notfalls eingreifen zu können, falls etwas schiefgeht. Vorsorglich machen Big D und Busy ihre Scharfschützengewehre einsatzbereit. Ich habe plötzlich ein ganz flaues Gefühl im Magen… Hank und Ronin hechten aus ihren Zimmern der Zielperson hinterher, um sie am Aufzug abzupassen. Gemeinsam mit Mr. Willis fahren sie mit dem Aufzug zur Rezeption in die Lobby des Hotels, wo er um eine Sicherheits-Authentifizierung gebeten wird. Um diese Zeit?! Da stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht! Hank und Ronin behalten Mr. Willis die ganze Zeit über in der Lobby im Auge. Als alles erledigt ist, steigen sie wieder zu ihm in den Fahrstuhl und versuchen ihn zu überreden, mit ihnen außerhalb des Hotels noch etwas trinken zu gehen. Keine Ahnung, wie sie das geschafft haben, aber offensichtlich willigt er ein. Als Mr. Willis zusammen mit Hank und Ronin kurze Zeit später wieder aus dem Fahrstuhl in die Lobby tritt, ernten sie einen irritierten Blick des Portiers. An der Schwelle nach draußen werden sie plötzlich von hinten hart von einer unsichtbaren Kraft getroffen, woraufhin Mr. Willis sofort reglos zu Boden sackt. Hank und Ronin können sich zum Glück noch auf den Beinen halten. Als sich Hank und Ronin gerade umdrehen, spuckt der Portier Hank einen Säureschwall entgegen, der auf seinem Torsopanzer landet und ihn zischend verdampft. Dann macht er einige klickende, insektoide Laute. Sofort stürzen die anderen Büroangestellten herbei. Oh, Drek! Drek, Drek, Drek! Insekten-Geister! Drek! Das ist noch schlimmer, als ich dachte! Vermutlich haben sie ein ganzes Nest mit Dutzenden von den Viechern im Keller. Drek! Ich verlasse sofort meinen Körper und fliege zu Hank und Ronin, um ihnen astral den Rücken frei zu halten. Drek! Hoffentlich geht das gut! Und dann geht es rund… Drei Angestellte stürzen auf Hank zu, der sich hektisch seine Panzerung auszieht, bevor sich die Säure komplett hindurch gefressen hat. Big D und Busy haben in dem ganzen Tumult noch kein freies Schussfeld und müssen daher weiter auf eine günstige Gelegenheit zum Feuern warten. Ronin schnappt sich die Zielperson und versucht sie zum Ausgang zu zerren, während er einem der heranstürmenden Angestellten mit seiner Pistole einen direkten Brusttreffer verpasst, der jedoch einfach an ihm abprallt. Auf der Astralebene kann ich noch keine duale Aura wahrnehmen, die ich angreifen könnte. Drek! Ich hoffe, Hank und Ronin schaffen es mit der Zielperson zum Strand! Hank und Ronin bewegen sich weiter in Richtung Ausgang, als Hank einem weiteren Säurestrahl nur knapp ausweichen kann. Die drei Angestellten sind jetzt auf Nahkampfreichweite heran und setzen Hank ebenfalls zu. Das wird verdammt eng! Drek! Doch jetzt haben Big D und Busy offensichtlich endlich freies Schussfeld und feuern aus vollen Rohren. Zum Glück haben sie die Scharfschützengewehre mitgenommen! Einer der drei Angestellten vor Hank wird von zwei eng nebeneinander gesetzten Schüssen in die Brust getroffen, taumelt zurück, fällt zu Boden und streckt alle Glieder von sich. Verdammt riskant, hier mitten ins Getümmel zu schießen, ich hoffe, sie wissen was sie tun. Ein weiterer Angestellter vor Hank wird von zwei gut platzieren Schüssen in die Brust niedergestreckt und streckt die Glieder von sich. Es könnte tatsächlich funktionieren! Drek! Ich sehe aus dem Keller plötzlich drei riesige, ein Meter große und drei Meter lange duale Auren im Fahrstuhl hochsteigen. Also dann! Das ist dann wohl mein Job. Sobald sich die Fahrstuhl-Türen öffnen und die Riesen-Ameisen in die Lobby krabbeln, gebe ich alles, was ich habe. Diese Viecher müssen um jeden Preis aufgehalten werden! Nach zwei heftigen Einschlägen meiner Flächenzauber brechen die Ameisen regungslos zusammen. Aber das war nur die erste Welle, und ich spüre schon, dass mich diese Zauber viel Kraft gekostet haben, mehr, als mir gut tut. Lange kann ich das nicht durchhalten. Hoffentlich beeilen sich Hank und Ronin! Die haben währenddessen ganz eigene Probleme. Nachdem der letzte der drei Angestellten um Hank unter den gezielten Schüssen der Scharfschützengewehre gefallen ist, versucht Hank sich, die Zielperson und Ronin gemeinsam nach draußen zu levitieren, um schneller aus dem Gefahrenbereich heraus zu kommen. Der Zauber wird jedoch nur wenige Meter hinter der Türschwelle zum Hotel aufgehoben und alle drei landen mit dem Gesicht im Sand. Währenddessen strömen weitere Ameisengeister aus dem Keller in die Lobby, eine Welle nach der anderen. Auch die zweite Welle schlage ich mit zwei Zaubern nieder, wieder kostet es mich zu viel Kraft. Beeilt euch! Big D feuert plötzlich nicht mehr aus seinem Gewehr, ich hoffe, da ist nichts passiert. Während Busy den letzten verbliebenen Angestellten der Lobby aufs Korn nimmt, erledigt Hank den Portier mit einem gewaltigen Zauber. Ich wehre die dritte und die vierte und die fünfte Welle mit je zwei weiteren Zaubern ab, aber meine Zauber werden immer schwächer es fällt mir immer schwerer, mich bei diesen Schmerzen zu konzentrieren. Hank versucht erneut den Levitationszauber, aber auch diesmal wird er aufgehoben. Wo verdammt hockt der gegnerische Zauberer? Big D hat sich mittlerweile an das leichte Maschinengewehr am Bug unseres Bootes begeben und gibt Hank und Ronin Sperrfeuer, indem er so viele Kugeln wie möglich in die Hotel-Lobby pumpt. Den Ameisen-Geistern scheint das zwar nicht zu schaden, aber wenigstens hält es sie ein wenig auf. Dann zieht er plötzlich das Maschinengewehr einmal gerade nach oben an der Hauswand entlang auf’s Dach, wo er offensichtlich etwas entdeckt hat. Offensichtlich hat er auch etwas getroffen, denn danach wird Hanks Levitationszauber nicht mehr aufgehoben. Während nach und nach weitere Ameisen-Geister aus dem Hotel zum Strand krabbeln, retten Hank und Ronin sich mit der Zielperson an Bord unseres Schiffes. Ich kehre in meinen blutenden Körper zurück und wir sehen zu, dass wir hier so schnell wie möglich wegkommen. Ein einfacher Run… Drek! Wir untersuchen die Zielperson und stellen fest, dass sie noch lebt und offensichtlich noch nicht von einem Ameisen-Geist besessen ist. Na immerhin! Bei der Übergabe erhalten wir zumindest noch etwas Schmerzensgeld für den Drek, den wir bei der Extraktion haben durchmachen müssen. Ronin hat zum Glück zum Beweis alles mit seinen Cyberaugen aufgenommen. Ich lasse mir von ihm eine Kopie geben und schicke sie anonym an Knight Errant und hoffe, dass es die richtigen Spezialisten erreicht, die sich für gewöhnlich um „Insektenplagen“ wie diese kümmern. Hank seinerseits informiert die Draco Fundation, die das hoffentlich an die richtigen Stellen weiterleitet. Vermutlich ist nicht nur dieses eine Hotel hier verseucht, sondern die ganze Hotelkette, vielleicht sogar die ganze Insel oder…die kompletten Bahamas! Brr…! Die Bahamas sind als Urlaubsort jedenfalls definitiv gestrichen! Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Hank, 11.04.2071 Hey Lotta .. es ist ein schöner Tag auf der Werft und ich stöbere etwas herum und schau hier und dort mal was ich so finde. Da sehe ich diese kleien Elefnmädel sitzen und es angelt also eigentlich müsste es blutend und von Kugel aus unseren Wolfsspinnen durchlöchter in der ecke liegen.....aber hier ist alles möglich auf der Insel. Nach etwas small talk verschwindet die kleine und wird auch nicht mehr gefunden selbst von meinen Geistern nicht. Naja das war ja nicht der Hammer was so geht. Uhr plötzlich ruft Yasman aus Seatell an ... und hat ein Job für mich also uns .. wie die immer an so Jobs kommt am anderen ender der Welt frage ich mich. Wir sollen eien Reporter aus dem Urlaub "abholen" und ihn zu jemand bringen. Auf den Ersten blick ist das ein lockerer job ... Wir also alles geklärt und gepackt und ab auf die Bahamas..... dort angekommen haben Ronin und ich uns ein Zimmer genommen das uns in die dierekte nachbarschaft von unserem Ziel bringt ... natürlich haben unsere Hacker das sehr gut eingefädelt. Wir also schön auf Touri gemacht und die Lage gepeilt wärend der rest schön auf dem Bott gehockt hat haben dann immer mal etwas geplant und geschaut hatten ja Zeit.... DENKSTE .... ... das Personal hat echt eine MACKE da .. erst ist einer mit nur einem Arm der Kofferträger ist und der andere humpelt als wäre er vom Auto überfahren worden. Was mich wundert das hier null magische sicherheit ist so absolutr nicht und das beim Bermuda dreieck um die ecke....ausser der hütter im schacht nach unten wer zum Teufel hüttert seien Heizungskeller ????? Und bussy will das ich da runter geh und nach schaue .. der hat sie doch nicht alle .. er hockt da auf dem Boot und wenn es eng bei ihm wird schaltet der einfgach aus und ist sicher und ich werde von was auch immer da unten ist in stücke gerissen.... Naja dann in der 2 nacht auf einmal alarm über unsere Drohne die wir ins zimmer geschmugelt haben. Unsere Ziel Person soll nachts zur rezeption kommen ... WAS BITTE ??? Ronin und ich sofort hinterher und mit nach unten irgendwas stinkt hier. er soll sich noch mal ausweisen .. und das um 3 Uhr nachts ? Und dabei haben die eien Zauber an der Rezeption auf ihn gelegt was auch immer füpr einen. Das ist unsere Chnace .. als er wieder hoch fährt ich hinter her und ihn Überredet das er doch noch mit mir und meienm Japanischen Kumpel eien trinken geht ..Das rehtorik Traning hat sich bezahlt gemacht. Als wir drei auf der schwelle stehen knallt uns irgend so ein Arsch einen Zauber in den Rücken das kann ich ja leiden so was feiges und dann ging es los .. einer von diesen Hotel leuten Spuckt mich und plötzlich fängt mein Shirt an zu dampfen und zu zischen SÄURE ??? was sind den das bitte für Typen.???? als die 3 Kerle in nahkampfreichweite sind fliegen mir auch die ersten Kugeln um die Ohren Bussy und Big D ballern mit den scharfschützen Gewehren mal so drauf los .. ich hoffe die wissen was sie tun. Es gelingt uns mit vereinetn Krfäten die leute platt zu machen ich will uns aus der Gefahrenzone Levitieren aber da laden wir im Sand mst eien anderer Magier. erste mal in deckung gehn und schauen was weiter wird. Die Sniper jungs haben bald echt was auf geräumt und ich lege den Typ an der Repstion um und will wieder Levitieren und der zauber bockt ist aber aufrecht gehalten. Plötzlich regnet es Glass und Spliter Big ballert mit dem MG vom schiff die halbe Fassade nieder und legt den Magier um. So also wir können starten Ich und Ronin uns an den Kerl klammernd fliegen auf das schiff und ab durch die Mitte. Wärend ich der Blonden Lady die Wunden versorge erzählt sie mir das es Wohl Insktengeister waren bzw sind und sie einige platt gemacht hat. Wir zum treffpunkt und den Johnsen erste mal so was von die meinung gegeigt. es gab etwas mehr Geld aber nicht der rede wert. Ich ein paar leute angerufen und denen mal gesteckt das die Bahmas nicht so das Optimale reiseziel sind ausser man steht auf meterlange Ameisen. Da muss Yasaman aber echt was gut machen die letten beiden Jobs von ihr haben sich echt mal als RIESEN dinger rausgestellt also drück die Kids von mir und ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald mal wieder dein Pawel... Nachwehen The Nassau Guardian, 13.4.2071 In der Nacht vom 12. auf den 13. April wurden die Bewohner des Hotels "Bahamas Resort Hotel" in the Grove durch Schüsse, um kutz nach 3Uhr morgends, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Die eiligst verständigten Einsatzkräfte von Lone Star Security kamen in weniger als einer Minute an dem Hotel an und sicherten zunächst das Hotel und den Strand. Die Überreste des Schusswechsels waren noch deutlich zu sehen. Von den Schützen fehlte jede Spur. Zeugen berichteten von einem Boot das in westliche Richtung sich von der Küste entfehrnte. Die Lobby des Hotels wurde schwer beschädigt, der Schaden liegt vermutlich bei 100.000NY. Lone Star schließt einen Piratenüberfall nicht aus. Verletzt wurde niemand. The Nassau Guardian, 15.4.2071 In der Ausgabe vom 13.4.2071 wurde über den Überfall auf das Hotel "Bahamas Resort Hotel" berichtet. Die Redaktion bedauert die Fehler in der Berichterstattung und korigiert diese hiermit. Es handelt sich laut Aussage von Lt. Daniel Harris (Lone Star Security) auf keinen Fall um einen Angriff durch Piraten auf das Hotel und die Touristen. Vielmehr handelt es sich um einen üblen Scherz so Harris: "Die Berichterstattung war völlig irreführend und entsprach nicht den Tatsachen. Die Einsatzkräfte wurden um 3.04Uhr am Morgen des 13.4.2071 gerufen und trafen in der vertraglich vereinbarten Zeit am Hotel ein. Dort fanden sie neben einer zerschossenen Scheibe im Eingangsbereich des Hotels einige Einschusslöcher im Eingangsbereich sowie nach Untersuchuing der näheren Umgebung einige Patronenhülsen am Strand. Nach Befragung der Gäste und Angestellten stellte sich heraus, dass 2 Hotelgäste des Nachts am Strand noch einige Drinks zu sich nahmen (entsprechende Überreste wurden ebenfalls sichergestellt) und in alkoholisiertem Zustand mit Faustfeuerwaffen aus ihrem Privatbesitz auf das Hotel schossen. Aus diesem Vorfall müssen wir die nötigen Konsequenzen ziehen. Die Regierung der Bahamas kommt nicht weiter umhin endlich die von Lone Star Security verlange verschärfung der Waffengesetze auf den Bahamas durch zu setzen..." The Voice of Grove, 16.4.2071 Habt ihr auch von dem Hotel gelesen in dem 2 Touris angeblich besoffen vom Strand auf das hotel geschosssen haben? Ich sag euch das ist Bullshit! Ein Kumpel von mir war da. Der Gesamte Eingangsbereich ist Schrott. Nirgends Hülsen aber ne Menge Einschusslöcher, auch von großem Kaliber und es gab einige Verätzungen im Eingangsbereich, der gestank war noch stunden Später zu riechen. Außerdem wieso sollte ein Magier den gesamten Bereich gründlich untersuchen? Wegen einiger Trunkenbolde? Wers glaubt. Ich hab mich ein wenig umgehört und ich sag euch, da stimmt was nicht. Ein Kumpel aus der Gerichtsmedizin erzählte mir von den leichen und das sie später nochmal die Cops rufen mussten weil alle Toten in ihren Kammern randalierten. Ja ihr habt richtig gehört es gab Tote. Und zwar eine ganze Menge, das halbe Personal des Hotels ist bei der Aktion hobbs gegangen. Naja ich bleibe für euch dran! ZNS TV, 18.4.2071 - "Blick auf Andros" Ein Reporter steht am Yachthafen von Andros Town. Eine Traube von Menschen in guter Kleidung steht vor einem Absperrband. Dahinter sieht man mehrere "Blaulichter" (Rot und Blau). Ein Krankenwagen überragt die Menge und an der offenen Hintertür wird eine Person mit Decke um die Schultern von Cops befragt. Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden wurde eine Frau aus dem Hafenbecken gezogen. Sie war laut Aussage der Hafenwacht stark dehydriert hatte einige Blutergüsse und war orientierungslos. Die Verständigten Rettungskräte sowie Lone Star nahmen sich der Frau an. Wie wir inzwischen wissen ist ihr Name Lisa Harris. Sie sagte uns in einem kurzem Interview, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern könne, wie sie in das Hafenbecken kam. Ihre letzte Erinnerung war ein Segelausflug und ein plötzlich aufkommender Sturm. Von dem Boot fehlt jede Spur. Laut Wetterdienst wütete in der vorletzten Nacht ein starker Stuirm vor der Küste von New Providence. Diese Frau hate Glück im Unglück, denn geklammert an Treibgut konnte sie durch die Ströhmung den Hafen von Andros erreichen. Welche Belastung die mehr als 24 Stunden allein auf See waren, weiß nur sie allein. Laut den behandelden Ärzten wird sie wieder völlig genesen. Nocheinmalwarnt die Küstenwache von Lone Star vor Ein Personen Segelausflügen durch Hobby Segler. Im letzten Herbst erst kam so ein junger Mann ums Leben. Das war Simon Fiddle für ZNS News von Andros Island Spotlight on Moneytown, 19.4.2071 - "Reporter verschollen" Wie ich gerade gehört habe, ist Jimmy verschwunden. Ihr kennt ihn vielleicht als "the Voice of Grove". Zuletzt wurde er gestern Abend gesehen als er eine Bar in Nassau verließ. Zu hause kam er nicht an. Wir haltet euch auf dem Laufenden und hoffen für Jimmy, dass er nicht auf etwas gestoßen ist, was zu heiß für ihn war! Handy, 20.04.2071 Nussisch Roulette << << << << 21.04.2071 Ich HASSE Magie! Da sitzen wir erst ganz friedlich auf der Werft und schrauben so vor uns hin, also plötzlich Cops und ein paar Inspektoren auftauchen. Busy ist nicht da und wir müssen uns darum kümmern. Busy muss ja losziehen um Jack aus irgendnem Baum zu holen... Also Chris lässt ihre Reize spielen um die Cops abzulenken während ich den Inspektoren von Bau- und Gesundheitsamt erzähle die wichtigsten Sachen seien im Keller. Muss natürlich erstmal das Schloss knacken weil Busy da ja niemanden runter lässt, aber soweit ich weiß kam da noch niemand wieder hoch also runter mit den Jungs und Klappe wieder zu gemacht. Problemgelöst und Chris und ich sorgen mithilfe ihrer Überredungskünste und meiner neuen LS Drohne dafür dass die Cops weg fahren. Also eigentlich Ruhe aber Chris faselt sofort was von Maus und Magie und Beeilung und zeigt uns ne Babyspielzeugblume. Dann machen wir uns auf die Suche nach Schrottmaschienen deren Bilder die Blume zeigt. Finden noch mehr Spielzeug, vorallem nen Bagger der sofort anfängt Kreise zu ziehen als wir ihn anschalten. Und gerade als wir ein Bild haben von dem was der Bagger malt geht es plötzlich los. Wasser fällt vom Himmel, wie eine Wand und während ich noch versuche die zusammenbrechende Matrixverbindung zu retten stehen wir plötzlich patsch nass auf einer Wiese und irgendein Ork textet uns zu von wegen Anwalt und Vertrag und so. Dann fällt schweres Gerät vom Himmel und während wir uns aus dem dem Fallschirm quälen und die wirklich schweren Waffen begutachten tauchen riesige Vögel auf. Big D. Feuert sofort auf die Viecher und die greifen uns an, also rennen wir weg. Immernoch keine Matrix aber plötzlich sehen ich und Ronin am Horizont etwas Wunderschönes! Einen aktiven Knoten eines Baggers der ein Loch in die Erde gräbt. Die Vögel bleiben zurück und so können wir Problemlos zum Bagger und per Hupe die anderen rufen. Der Bager hat ein Loch gebuddelt in dem es in eine Höhle geht. Gänge und Deko später (hier gibt’s wenigstens Marixknoten) finden wir schon wieder das Spielzeug von der Werft. Ein Teddy mit nem Schlüssel, der uns den Weg weißt weil er losläuft als wir ihn anschalten und ein Plastik Eichhörnchen dass Nüsse und Rosinen ausspuckt. Wir kommen dank dem Teddy in einen Raum indem irgendwelche Dinger auf dem Tisch liegen die Hank einsteckt. Keine Ahnung was man mit dem Papier und der blauen farbe und dem Stift soll aber egal. Hinter einer Scheibe ist ne Steppenlandschaft in der Erdmännchen wohnen. Blöde Biester. Wir also mit dem Schlüssel des Teddy in die Steppe und erstmal trocknen, während die anderen mit den Erdmännchen spielen. Die Fressen die Nüsse und verschwinden? WTF?!?! Na ich will hier raus also während die anderen noch diskutieren schnapp ich mir so ne Nuss und weg bin ich. Ein Tor eine Graslandschaft mit Hügeln, kommt mir vage bekannt vor. Blöd nur dass schon die Erdmännchen hier sind. Die Anderen kommen auch und wir finden den Anwalt, dem wir erstmal den Arsch aufreißen müssen damit er so einen Vertrag unterzeichnet damit der komische Ork ruhe gibt. Der taucht natürlich auch auf und will den Anwalt mit nem Raketenwerfer bearbeiten. Aber ich beruhige ihn und er nimmt Vertrag und Anwalt mit. Plötzlich wird uns Klar, wir sind auf der Werft aber leider ist alles voller Gras und auch Wolfie I und II sind überwuchert und können nicht mehr sehen. Während die anderen sich mit maus unterhalten, der noch was erzählt von der Nichte usw. und dass er nicht sooft was von uns will aber wir nett zu anderen sein sollen usw. kratze ich schonmal die Wolfies frei. Ganz toll jetzt müssen wir erstmal Tonnenweise Gras beseitigen und erde los werden. Die anderen wollen doch tatsächlich die Werft so überwuchert lassen. Mal sehen wie lange sie Brauchen bis sie merken dass wir erstt alle Kameras wieder Freikratzen müssen bevor hier wieder Ruhe einkehrt. Bestimmt bleibt das dann an mir hängen.. Wenigstens muss ich nicht die Schweinerei in Busys Keller aufräumen ;) Also dann lasst euch niemals mit magischen Stürmen ein! So Long! << Chris, 24.04.2071 Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2072-04-21: Wir sitzen mal wieder in der Bar beim Mittagessen und schauen Nachrichten, als wir einige interessante Neuigkeiten sehen. Das neue Hauptquartier der Steelskulls in Grants Pan, das wir vor einiger Zeit im Auftrag der Vory mit Sprengstoff vermint haben, ist nun tatsächlich in die Luft geflogen. Nach offiziellen Angaben gab es bei der heftigen Explosion nur einige Sachschäden in der Nachbarschaft, aber keine Toten. Irgendwie traue ich der offiziellen Berichterstattung aber nicht so ganz. Danach kommt, rechtzeitig zur heißen Wahlkampfphase in Jamaika, ein öffentlichkeitswirksamer Auftritt des Spitzenkandidaten der Republican Party of Jamaica (RPJ), Gouverneur Francis Leery, ein konservativer Hardliner, der unter tosendem Beifall mit schwachsinnigen und vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffenen Behauptungen Hetze gegen Technomancer betreibt und sich für eine rigorose Registrierungspflicht von Technomancern und die stärkere Kontrolle von Magiern ausspricht. Diese dämlichen Hetztiraden erinnern mich an die Zeit, als die religiösen Fanatiker und die Policlubs im Jahr des Kometen ihre Hetze gegen die armen SURGE-Opfer und Erwachte betrieben. Faschistisches Arschloch! Kurze Zeit später schaut Mr. Grey bei uns in der Bar vorbei und bietet uns einen neuen Auftrag an. Wir sollen kompromittierendes Material über diesen Francis Leery sammeln, damit sein Konkurrent James York die Wahl in einem Monat gewinnt. Noch bevor er die Bezahlung für den Auftrag nennt, habe ich beschlossen, den Auftrag anzunehmen. Es reicht allerdings nicht, ihm etwas hier so normales wie Korruption nachzuweisen, da das in Jamaika nicht zum Skandal taugt. Wahrscheinlich würde das nichtmal für 5 Minuten in den Nachrichten reichen. Idealerweise sollen wir ihm eine Verbindung zu Aztlan bzw. Aztech nachweisen, was hier offenbar der Klassenfeind der Karibischen Liga ist. Sehr sympathisch! Falls wir nichts Kompromittierendes finden, können wir ihm zur Not auch etwas anhängen, solange es wasserdicht ist. Die Jungs sind ebenfalls mit dem Auftrag einverstanden. Allerdings ist Hank nicht dabei, er hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und wirkt irgendein mächtiges magisches Ritual, bei dem er nicht gestört werden darf. Ronin sucht sich währenddessen ein Safehouse irgendwo in der Stadt, da er es für fahrlässig hält, nur einen einzigen Unterschlupf hier zu besitzen, wenn uns der Drek hier mal so richtig um die Ohren fliegt und wir für ein paar Wochen oder Monate die Füße still halten müssen. Klingt vernünftig. Also bin ich mit den drei Hackern diesmal alleine unterwegs. Das wird ein Spaß! Ich schaue mich als erstes astral am Ort der Explosion in Grants Pan um und stelle fest, dass die Verschmutzung im Astralraum im Vergleich zum letzten Mal noch zugenommen hat. Außerdem entdecke ich einen magischen Ermittler von Lone Star, der den Tatort ebenfalls gerade untersucht. Busy untersucht den Ort nochmal mit seinen Drohnen, findet aber auch nicht viel mehr heraus. Dann überlegen wir, ob wir mit den gestohlenen Daten von den Steelskulls Mr. Leery irgendeine Verbindung zu den Azzis nachweisen oder andichten können, aber das erweist sich als Sackgasse. Also werden die Jungs sich anderweitig nach Infos über Mr. Leery umschauen müssen. Sie machen sich also in unserer Bar sogleich ans Werk und fangen an sich in irgendwelche Knoten zu hacken, um das Kommlink unserer Zielperson ausfindig zu machen. Spannende Sache! Überall in der Bar liegen die regungslosen Körper herum, während Stunde um Stunde vergeht…irgendwie habe ich mir das Ganze spannender vorgestellt. Ich schaue mir währenddessen in der Matrix mal das Parteiprogramm und den engeren Kreis des Wahlkampfteams um Mr. Leery an, falls wir doch mal vor Ort unsere Untersuchungen anstellen wollen. Spannend wird es erst, als plötzlich vier Cops bei uns auf dem Gelände auftauchen. Eine der Wolfsspinnen gibt Alarm, woraufhin ich den Jungs sofort eine dringende Nachricht auf ihr Komm schicke. Was haben die bloß wieder angestellt, dass jetzt die Cops hier herumschnüffeln? Irgendwas muss beim Hacken schiefgelaufen sein. Hoffentlich kriegen wir die schnell wieder abgewimmelt. Ich komme ihnen mit Handy entgegen und führe sie in die Bar, wo sie erst einmal unsere SINs überprüfen. Soweit alles kein Problem, bis Busys SIN auffliegt. Na klasse! Wahrscheinlich hat er sich so ein billiges Teil von der Straße geholt. Und so was will ein Hacker sein?! Jetzt werden die Cops deutlich zudringlicher und nehmen Busy in die Mangel, während der Rest von uns sich an die Wand stellen muss. Auch eine erneute Überprüfung von Busys SIN weist sie als falsch aus und die Cops machen nun Anstalten, Busy mit auf die Wache zu nehmen. Und den Rest von uns gleich mit. Es wird langsam brenzlig. Obwohl der Scanner Busys SIN plötzlich als legal ausweist, wollen sie uns weiterhin mitnehmen. Hoffentlich sind sie bestechlich! Handy rettet die Situation, indem er ihnen eine „sofortige Bearbeitungsgebühr“ anbietet, um ihnen einige Umstände zu ersparen. Diese fällt unerwartet hoch aus, sie wollen 2000 pro Kopf. Die Jungs zahlen anstandslos. Widerwillig zahle ich den Betrag ebenfalls, und die Cops verschwinden. Nachdem sie weg sind, gibt es erst einmal eine saftige Ansprache von mir. Uns so leichtsinnig in Gefahr zu bringen! Big D grummelt ein wenig und übernimmt die komplette Bezahlung, und danach jage ich die Jungs aus dem Haus. Von zuhause aus wird nicht mehr gehackt! Nicht, dass beim nächsten Mal, wenn etwas schief läuft, wieder die Cops vor der Tür stehen! Und wir ordern natürlich sofort neue SINs bei Soba. Wir steigen also in den Pickup und ich fahre die Jungs durch die Gegend, während sie weiter hacken. So sollte es schwieriger sein, ihren genauen Aufenthaltsort aufzuspüren, sollten sie entdeckt werden. Und dann geht alles wieder von vorne los. Ich parke irgendwo in der Stadt, alle Mitfahrer liegen reglos im Wagen, und Stunde um Stunde vergeht, während sie sich in irgendwelche Knoten hacken. Ich versuche, mir währenddessen mit ein paar Matrix-Streams die Zeit zu vertreiben und warte genervt darauf, dass sich wieder etwas im Wagen rührt. Hätte ich vorher gewusst, wie langweilig das Ganze wird, hätte ich mir vielleicht überlegt, mehr Bezahlung für den Run zu verlangen! 2072-04-24: Die Jungs hacken jetzt schon seit ein paar Tagen einen Knoten nach dem anderen. Das Kommlink von Mr. Leery haben sie natürlich immer noch nicht gefunden, aber dafür die Zahl möglicher Kommlinks auf etwa 30 Stück eingegrenzt. Heute ist eine Parteitagsitzung, wo Mr. Leery auftreten wird, und wir sind auch dabei. Das Ziel der Jungs ist es, dort vor Ort das Kommlink von Mr. Leery ausfindig zu machen und dann zu hacken. Wir ziehen also unsere schicken Anzüge an und warten vor Ort auf ihn. Die Jungs bekommen es tatsächlich hin, das Kommlink von Mr. Leery und sogar ein weiteres verstecktes Komm seines Attachés zu identifizieren. Also fahren wir wieder durch die Stadt und die Jungs fangen an zu hacken… Dieses Mal scheinen sie jedoch endlich eine heiße Spur gefunden zu haben. Es gibt offenbar einen anonymen Kontakt hier in Kingston, der per Mail und Kommanruf Mr. Leery Anweisungen erteilt. Die Jungs können das Kommlink orten, das sich gerade in Richtung Mona Heights bewegt. Wir folgen dem Signal bis zum Hotel Shareton, wo gerade zwei Limousinen vor dem Eingang halten. Wir betreten zügig das Hotel und schauen uns um. An der Rezeption checken gerade zwei merkwürdige Gestalten ein. Eine Person können wir anhand der Bilder als Azzie identifizieren, laut unseren Informationen soll er Unterabteilungsleiter der Thaumaturgie-Abteilung von Aztech sein. Der andere Typ, dem offenbar das gesuchte Kommlink gehört, scheint ein höheres Tier zu sein. Als ich die Aura des Unbekannten untersuche, läuft mir ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Der Typ ist mehrfacher Initiat und in etwa so mächtig wie Hank und ich zusammen, zudem besitzt er einen aktiven mächtigen Kraftfokus. Und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ist er Blutmagier. Der Unterabteilungsleiter sieht dagegen fast schon harmlos aus. Die Jungs und ich setzen uns erst einmal an die Hotelbar und genehmigen uns einen Drink. Kurz nachdem ich sie über meine Erkenntnisse eingeweiht habe, kommen zwei weitere glatzköpfige Azzies in die Bar. Wir können ihnen zwei weitere Bilder unserer Aufnahmen zuordnen. Auch ohne ihre Auren zu lesen weiß ich, dass es sich hierbei um zwei weitere Blutmagier handelt. Vermutlich ist die gesamte Gruppe hier. Ich entschuldige mich kurz und gehe vor das Hotel, von wo ich einen der Cops anrufe, die mir letztens ihre Nummer zugesteckt haben. Ich stecke ihm, dass hier im Hotel die Bande ist, die für die Explosion des neuen Steelskulls-Hauptquartiers verantwortlich ist und bequatsche ihn, mir den magischen Ermittler vom Tatort in Grants Pan vorbeizuschicken, was er tatsächlich macht.Kurze Zeit später kommt der Detective mit einem Kollegen am Hotel an. Ich warne kurz die Jungs im Hotel, sodass sie noch rechtzeitig aus dem Hotel verschwinden können, und versuche dem Detective in knappen Worten die Lage zu erklären. Er scheint nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf meine Meinung zu legen, aber er untersucht die Lage immerhin. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der Rezeptionistin scheint er davon überzeugt zu sein, hier tatsächlich auf eine heiße Spur gestoßen zu sein. Er ruft ein S.W.A.T.-Team zur Verstärkung, während sein Kollege schon die schusssichere Weste und die Pumpgun aus dem Auto holt. Auf Busys Rat ruft Handy die Reporterin an, der wir schon das letzte Mal gutes Bildmaterial zugespielt haben, und gibt ihr den Tipp für eine gute Story. Sie will sofort einen Helikopter und einen Wagen vorbeischicken. Anschließend spricht Handy mit Mr. White, dem Assistenten von Mr. Grey, und informiert ihn über den Stand unserer Erkenntnisse. Mr. White teilt uns mit, dass die gesammelten Informationen für Mr. Grey ausreichen und gibt uns nachdrücklich den dringenden Rat, so schnell wie möglich vom Hotel Shareton zu verschwinden. Kurze Zeit später wird auch klar, weshalb. Als ich mich draußen vor der Hotel-Lobby gerade mit dem Detective unterhalten, fällt ihm beim Blick über meine Schulter plötzlich seine Kippe aus dem Mund. Blitzartig drehe ich mich um - und sehe einen riesigen geschuppten Körper vor mir in der Luft! Drek! Ein gottverdammter Drache! Während ich zum Pickup stürme, in dem die Jungs schon mit laufendem Motor warten und losfahren wollen, und der Detective zu seinem Partner ins Auto hechtet, fängt der Drache an, das Hotel zu zerlegen. Er zertrümmert das gläserne Dach der Hotellobby, als er darauf landet, und flutet die Lobby mit einer alles verzehrenden Flammenwalze. Der mittlerweile eingetroffene Helikopter, der das ganze Szenario filmt, trudelt plötzlich zu Boden, als er kurz vorher von einer unsichtbaren Kraft aufgehalten wird. Wir machen uns schleunigst mit dem Wagen aus dem Staub, ebenso wie der Detective und das soeben eingetroffene S.W.A.T.-Team. Wir warnen die Reporterin, die uns gerade entgegenkommt, woraufhin sie ebenfalls abdreht. Der Drache wütet währenddessen weiter und löst jeden Blutmagier in Flammen auf, den er finden kann. Kurze Zeit später, als wir die vereinbarte Bezahlung bereits erhalten haben, hält Mr. White eine öffentliche Pressekonferenz, in der er sich als Sprecher des westlichen Drachen Greywing vorstellt und verkündet, dass Greywing beschlossen hat, hier auf Jamaika seinen neuen Hort zu errichten. Er präsentiert überdies Beweise für die engen Kontakte von Mr. Leery zu Aztechnology und übermittelt die Forderung des Drachen, demnächst Neuwahlen in Jamaika stattfinden zu lassen. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass wir fürs Erste die Blutmagier in Kingston losgeworden sind, auch wenn der schale Beigeschmack bleibt, dass offensichtlich ein Drache Gefallen an unseren Diensten als Runner gefunden hat. Wenn das so weiter geht, muss ich mir demnächst schon wieder einen neuen Aufenthaltsort suchen… Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Weiter im Text geht's im Mai 2071 Kategorie:Tagebücher